WalMart's Lucky Draw!
by icy-abyss
Summary: *Hiatus* A lucky draw from Wal-Mart allows eight lucky individuals from all over the USA to go on an all expenses paid trip to Isle Esme. Who is the lucky eight and can they forge close friendship and find love there? All Human! Cannon pairings
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I wish I own twilight...but sadly, I don't :(**

AN: Just a random idea I had one day. It just wouldn't leave me alone unless I wrote it down... I obviously don't live in USA so I wouldn't know if Wal-Mart is found in every single state. But lets just assume it is and well assume everything here can happen. So please read and review and let me know what you guys think of this story!

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

_Carlisle's POV_

"Doctor Cullen, we are going live in ten minutes time, please prepare yourself." The crew popped his head into the room to inform me while Esme my loving wife straightened out my tie.

"We better go out now. We don't want to be late." She said as she kissed me gently on my lips. I nodded at her and too her hand in mine and lead her out of the door. We stopped behind the screens which separated us from the talk show host and the audience. This is it. There is no backing out now. We are going to appear in front of millions and billions of people of people across the USA. I just hope it goes smoothly.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled at my wife as she gave me a reassuring squeeze. She always seemed to know what I need. We stood there hand in hand while we waited for the host of the show to introduce us.

"Going live in five, four, three, two, one and action!" the director shouted as cheers erupted from the audience.

"Welcome to Entertainment Whoosh with Lesly! Where I, Lesly would bring you all the latest news and hot stories of celebrities, stars and well everyone famous!

Last week, I brought to you the four major couples of Twilight and all the steamy hot romance inside. What you should know about them and we also allowed a few very very lucky fans to call in and spend their time speaking with their favorite couples of twilight. Well not quite speaking but more of gushing and squealing for these callers.

So today, I have here with me two very generous people here. And soon, they will make eight very lucky individuals from all over the USA very happy in just a month time. So let us put our hands together and welcome our guests tonight, Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his newly wed wife Mrs Esme Cullen."

As applause and cheers erupted from among the crowd, I squeezed Esme's hand again as I lead her out from behind the screen towards Lesly. As we came into view, she stood up and shook our hands as we took a seat opposite her.

"So in case anyone out there who does not know who Doctor Carlisle Cullen is, you need to get out of that little shell of yours! Doctor Cullen is one of the world's most famous and most sought after doctor! He has many high success rates and celebrities from all over the world would just travel thousands of miles and pay billions just to get him to treat them!

Not only that, Doctor Cullen also does charity work in the third world countries, provided free health care treatment to the people there. Not only that, he also donates millions of dollars to different charity organizations every year!

Just last year, Doctor Cullen tied the knot with the beautiful Esme we have here beside him. So tell us Doctor Cullen, what is this new thing that we have heard about. Something about a collaboration project with Wal-Mart?"

"Well, as everyone knows, Wal-Mart is a household brand name. Well if it wasn't for Wal-Mart, I would never have met my beautiful wife here. So this project is sort of like to thank Wal-Mart for creating a chance for me to meet my wife. Also, as we know people these days work so much and so hard that they barely have time to relax. So I wanted to give out eight all expenses paid trips to Isle Esme, my holiday island resort, where this eight lucky individuals would be allowed to relax and do whatever they want. Food and lodgings all provided of course. I will be picking eight lucky winners to go on this trip. And hopefully, they can forge close friendship and maybe, find love through this Wal-Mart lucky draw. But all I wish is for these eight lucky individuals to enjoy themselves and have fun through this lucky draw." I said.

"Wow! That's amazing Doctor Cullen! Well from here on I'll take over. We thank you for your generosity and wish all of those taking part in this lucky draw all the best!

Now, attention all Wal-Mart Shoppers, eight people from all over the USA will be entitled to win a chance to go to Isle Esme all expenses paid trip all thanks to Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Now all you have to do is to spend a minimal amount of twenty dollars to win a chance for this lucky draw! In a month time, we will have Doctor Cullen back with us again here on Entertainment Whoosh with Lesly! Where Doctor Cullen and his beautiful wife here, will draw out eight lucky draw tickets and that will determine the winners to go on this trip. So what are you waiting for? Go to Wal-Mart now and spend twenty dollars or more to win! Now we are going for a commercial break and we will be back after the break with the so called 'bad guys' of twilight as our next guests on the show. So stay with us and don't go away."

"And we are off!" shouted the director as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, thank you for your time tonight guys," Lesly said as she shook our hands.

"No, thank you for helping us Lesly. I know it is a last minute thing. And it is amazing that you can help us squeeze it into your busy program schedule." I told her as I stood up with Esme.

"Nah! It's all I could do after you saved my father from that heart attack he had. I don't know what would happen otherwise." She said as she sipped her coffee.

"It's my pleasure. Send my regards to your father Lesly. I'll see you in a month's time." I told her as I lead Esme out of the door and towards my Mercedes.

"I just hope this would work out the way we want it to." She mused as I drove off.

"I think it will be fine. Let's just let fate work its magic and we will see in a month time just who our lucky winners are." I told her squeezing her hand. Hopefully, through this competition, our eight lucky winners can find love through this. If not, at the least, find close friendship.

_~End~_

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? You suck at writing? haha just press the huge review button below and review :) Both review and flames are welcomed ;)**


	2. What! Fill this in?

**Disclaimer: Sad to say, I don't own anything...**

AN: I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC. Maybe they are a little but I did the best I can. So read and review please. Because many people put this story in alert or favorite but don't review so I don't know what you guys think of this and I can't improve the story.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Baby D-clumsy wildcat for taking time of to help me correct this chapter :)_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 2 : What?! Fill this in?**

_Bella's POV_

"Thank you ma'am. That will be ninety seven dollars and sixty-two cents." The lady behind the counter drawled out as I handed her the money.

"Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart. Please fill in this lucky draw form and drop it at the box outside for a chance to win all expenses paid trip to Isle Esme." She droned on shoving the lucky draw slip into my hands.

I resisted the urge just throw the slip of paper away in front of that woman. It just didn't make sense for Bella the clumsy and unlucky girl to take part in a lucky draw. Like anything would happen. I just muttered thanks to her before I grabbed my shopping bags and walked out of the store. I quickly deposited the heavy bags in the back of my truck and leaned against the door as I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand.

Isn't Isle Esme owned by the rich and famous Doctor Carlisle Cullen? Oh well, I have nothing to lose anyway by filling up this lucky draw sheet. And anyway, since I was given this sheet of paper, if I throw it away, I would just be wasting the paper they print for this lucky draw. Better put it to use then.

Pulling out a pen, I quickly filled in the necessary details required for this lucky draw and threw it in the box. I didn't spend too much time on it. After all, even with all the luck I have, I don't think I will even have a chance to win this lucky draw. Not that I expected to…

Getting into my rusty old truck, I did a little prayer hoping that my truck does not break down halfway on the way home. After that, I crossed my fingers and stepped on the accelerator and drove in the direction home.

Hi, I am Isabella Marie Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella. I am your average plain jane, long brown hair, boring brown eyes and around five foot four inches. Although my surname is Swan, I don't exactly have the best balance in the world unlike a swan…

~*~

_Alice's POV_

Oh god! No one better see me here at Wal-Mart! It's just so embarrassing! I can't believe I have a craving to shop at three am in the morning! And what a coincidence that only Wal-Mart is opens at this time! I can't believe my luck! Oh well the faster I get out of here, the better! Let's just hope no one recognizes Mary Alice Brandon here at Wal-Mart! I can't stand it if anyone finds out that I Mary Alice Brandon have to shop at Wal-Mart just to quench that shopping urge I have. Not that I hate Wal-Mar, it's just so not a branded store and really it is quite pathetic to have to shop here to quench that urge…

"That would be nineteen dollar and thirty four cents ma'am." The guy behind the counter winked at me as I shuddered. One, nine, three, four, not a nice number… I like my numbers whole! Grabbing a box of mint, I three it on the counter as the guy scanned it in.

"That would be twenty dollars ma'am." He said as I smiled out wide. Now that's what I'm talking about. Whole numbers are the best though I don't know why. He handed me a slip of paper which says lucky draw while he bagged all my stuff. Hmm, I wonder what lucky draw this is. Oh well, who cares what is it about! I just scribbled all the necessary details and threw it in the box. When I looked down at the bag of chips drinks and random items on the floor, I realized that there is no way I am going to walk out with this stuff in hand. I just got my massage today and I'm not going to strain my muscles up again.

Turning around, I looked at the guy behind the counter and gave him my biggest smile.

"Oh dear umm…" squinting my eyes to look at his name tag, "Tyler! Can you help me with these bags, it's really heavy and I need a big strong man like you to help me carry…" I broke off as he scrambled to pick up all my bags. That was too easy!

I lead him to my yellow Porsche as he placed my bags in the boot of it.

"Well thank you Tyler." I smiled at him as I handed him a ten dollar bill as tip and drove off into the night leaving him standing there stunned.

Hi, I am Mary Alice Brandon. Well just call me Alice will do. I'm pretty short about four feet ten inches and I absolutely love to shop. Black spiky hair is my favorite hairdo and I love to play dress up or dress people up! Fashion is my life, don't ever insult it…

~*~

_Rosalie' POV_

I hate it! I absolutely hate Wal-Mart! Why on earth did I run out of tampons? Usually, I would go to some other place to buy it but at two in the morning, where else is open other than Wal-Mart! The closest shop open other than that would require me to drive for a couple of hours at least! I so do not have the patience for this. I'm going to make this quick.

Storming into Wal-Mart, I grabbed bag a trolley full on tampons and made my way quickly to the counter.

"Twenty Four dollars ma'am," the lady droned on as I threw two twenties down on the table.

"Keep the change." I muttered as she handed me a slip of paper. I quickly filled it in and threw it in a box without a second glance. I bent down and grabbed my purchase as I ran to my convertible and drove off into the night. I need a bath again! I can't stand that Wal-Mart smell!

Hi, I am Rosalie Lillian Hale. I hate Wal-Mart. And I won't step into one unless it is absolutely necessary like this. I have long lush blond hair that people try all their lives to achieve but fail to, tall with eyes that resemble violets. I am a fashion model, although I do have fetish for cars…

~*~

_Jasper's POV_

What a day to fall sick. I groaned out as I stormed into Wal-Mart and walked towards the pharmacy. This cold is starting to get on my nerves. I hate it when I catch a cold. All I needed now was to head home to that warm bed and maybe a nice warm bowl of chicken soup made by Maria.

Wait a moment. Oh god! I just broke up with Maria last week and chased her out of my house. So now I'm living all alone. Great, I'm sick and I'm all alone with no one to care for me. What a joy. There is also no more food in the cupboard, so I must buy some and stock up.

Storming off into the food section, I quickly grabbed a basket and filled it to the brim with cans of soup and bread. Stalking off to the counter, I dumped the basket in front of the cashier girl who was skiving from work. I don't care if I scared her but I was in a foul mood.

She looked up and glared at me before blatantly checking me out from head to toe. I cleared my throat at her as she gave me a warm smile. I cleared my throat again and pointed to my basket tapping my foot impatiently at her. She frowned and started to ring up my purchase.

"Forty eight dollars fifteen cents." She said in a low voice which just made her sound like she a wailing cat. I threw down the fifty dollar bill on the table and muttered keep the change as she passed me a piece of paper. When I looked down, I saw the words lucky draw. Well there is no harm in trying. Quickly, I filled in the form and threw it into the box as I grabbed my purchase and walked off ignoring the girl behind the counter.

Hi, I am Jasper Whitlock. I am a museum curator and absolutely love history. Sometimes, I teach at the local university. I am tall with honey blond hair, muscular yet lean and I have blue eyes. I love reading about the civil war, it's fascinating, not boring…

~*~

_Emmett's POV_

Stopping my monster truck outside Wal-Mart I jumped out of it and walked inside. I walked happily to the bear section and grabbed four boxes of bear easily. I heard ladies sigh as they see me lifting the boxes up easily. I turned around and winked at them as I heard their breathing quickened. This was so fun! I can't believe I'm having so much fun making girls hyperventilate at the sight of me. I mean I can't blame them, I have muscles that most guys dream of having!

As I made my way to the counter, I dumped the beer on table startling one of the employees there.

"Hey Mike! What's up!" I smacked his shoulder as he winced in pain.

"Hey Emmett," he mumbled as he rung up my beer. "That will be sixty two dollars and twelve cents."

"Are you sure you can't charge me cheaper? I practically buy beer here weekly!" I told him.

"Sorry Emmett, company policy." He muttered as I frowned. The beer was getting more and more expensive here! Or maybe it is because I'm getting more and more beer each time. But oh well you get it. I am paying more for my beer! I quickly handed him the money and he passed a paper to me and I read through it.

"Holy cow! It's a lucky draw for a trip! Damn this prize is good!" I boomed out as I filled in my particulars and dropped it into the box.

"Bye Mikey!" I said as I smacked him once again on the shoulder before picking up my beer and walking out of the doors whistling.

Hi, I am Emmett McCarty. I love working out at the gym. I am a lawyer, a pretty good one at it too. I love sports and car. I am tall burly and extremely muscular. I have dark brown curls and dimples when I smile. Maybe that's why I keep getting girls attention…

~*~

_Edward's POV_

Walking into Wal-Mart, I grabbed a trolley and quickly made my way among the lanes. I grabbed all my necessary items off the shelves as quickly as I could. Shampoo, toiletries, food, drinks, etc. etc.

I walked down the lanes ignoring flirts from ladies all around me. I'm just not interested in them. Why can't they get the idea? This is getting kind of irritating already. I just can't stand it. Hurriedly, I made my way to the counter and dumped my items on it.

The lady at the counter shot me an irritated look. But when she looked at me, the look immediately disappeared. She quickly leaned forward trying to show me her cleavage and flirt with me. Honestly, what's up with ladies these days? Why are they so forward in their advances?

"Fifty four dollars eighty one cent handsome," she said as I handed her sixty dollars.

"Keep the change," I muttered ignoring any of her advances. She huffed in irritation as she handed me a slip of paper. I quickly filled it in and threw it into the box. Grabbing my stuff, I turned to walk out when a hand shot out and stopped me.

"Hey handsome, your receipt, call me if you need anything, _anything_at all." She purred and winked at me which made me want to gag. Snatching up the receipt, I hurried out of Wal-Mart and placed the items in the boot of the car. Looking at the receipt, I saw a messy scribble at the back of it. With a number and a name that says _Lauren_.

What on earth is happening to ladies these days? Don't they have any shame flirting so blatantly in broad daylight to a stranger? I groaned as I tore up the receipt and threw it away. Getting into my Volvo, I sped off.

Hi, I am Edward Anthony Masen. I am a doctor at the hospital nearby. In my spare time, I play the piano and teach kids how to play the piano. I am tall with a muscular yet slender build. I have bronze hair and green eyes and I love collecting cars…

_~End~_

* * *

**How was it? Next chapter will be on Carlisle picking out the winners. So who are the eight lucky winners? If you can guess the winners correctly, I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Please read and review because the only way I can improve this story is when I hear what you think of it!**

* * *

_Thank you to Baby D-clumsy wildcat, BiteMeCullenJustDoIt, TwilightFanGirlForever96 and Chaotic-Cullen for reviewing. _


	3. Announcing the Lucky Ones!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight, but sadly I don't.**

AN: I'm so sorry for the late update. I was celebrating Chinese New Year all of last week and well of course with all the goodies I have eaten, it made me sick. Sorry everyone!

_This chapter is dedicated to BiteMeCullenJustDoIt and Baby D-wildcat for their guesses. Of course Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper are inside. Well another guess was Jacob. Yes he is inside too. Now what about the last person? Go review and tell me who you think it is! It is very obvious!_

_

* * *

_

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 3: Announcing the Lucky Ones!**

_Carlisle POV_

A month sped by quickly. I had been so busy at the hospital trying to tie up all the loose ends so that I can spend the time on Isle Esme with the lucky winners. And well of course it would be something like a second honeymoon with Esme. I am so lucky to have her.

Early this morning, I was literally dragged out of bed by my beloved wife to prepare myself for going on television again to pick out the lucky winners for the lucky draw. This was what I had been planning all month. I had hired a special crew of people to help out at Isle Esme. They consisted of butlers, cooks, cleaners, pool maintenance, chauffeurs, etc. etc. Those people who were heading to the island would not have to worry about a single thing! They can just sit back and enjoy their time there.

Everything around me just passed by in a blur and before I even knew it, I was standing behind the screen waiting for Lesly to call me out again. My palms started to sweat as I waited. Time seemed to pass so slowly all of a sudden. Esme sensing my nervousness squeezed my hand and place a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"This is it," she mouthed to me as we both heard Lesly call out our names. When the introduction was happening, my mind was running wild with the kind of people that would win this lucky draw. I couldn't even focus on what Lesly was saying. All I could do was cross my fingers.

Before I knew it, I saw a massive box being rolled out on stage. Inside, there were millions and billions of papers. To ensure that they were all mixed well, there was a large fan below the box blowing the papers around so that it is constantly mixing. I took a deep breath and stood up with Esme.

Both of us then made our way to the huge box.

Lesly looked at us excitedly as I stepped forward and stuck my hand inside it.

All I felt was papers and papers. My fist curled around one of it as I pulled the first one out. I took one look at it and passed it to Lesly.

"Oh! Here we have the first lucky winner! It says here that this person is from Gatlinburg, Tennessee! So all my friends in Gatlinburg please cross your fingers for it could be you! Let's wait for Doctor Cullen to finish drawing out all the names before we reveal who the lucky winners are!" Lesly said to the camera as she motioned for us to pick another winner.

I tugged Esme forward and allowed her to pick the next winner. She stuck her hand in and moved it around for a while before she pulled another slip of paper out handing it to Lesly.

"Oh the second one is from Alaska! So people in Alaska cross your fingers!"

I stepped forward and pulled another piece of paper out and handed it to Lesly.

"Third one is from Biloxi, Mississippi! So people there better pray hard!"

The forth person was drawn out by Esme as she handed the paper over.

"Fourth is from Chicago, Illinois! Wow these people are all from different places!"

I drew out the fifth slip of paper as Lesly crooned out.

"Fifth from La Push, Washington!"

The sixth was drawn by Esme and Lesly bounced excitedly as she took it.

"Sixth is from Rochester, New York!"

Two more left, I told myself as I took the second last winner out from the box.

"Seventh is from Texas!"

The last piece… Esme looked at me as I gave her a nod. She stretched her hand in and drew the final piece out.

"The last and final winner is again from Washington but this time, it's from Forks! Thank you Doctor Cullen and Mrs Cullen, now can both of you please proceed over to the couch over here were we will be calling and informing our winners." Lesly gestured leading us to the couch.

"Now, we are going to call our first winner. It is a he! And he is from Gatlinburg, Tennessee! And it says her that he spent sixty two dollars and twelve cents. His name is Emmett McCarty. Give me a moment and let me call him." Lesly said as she punched in some numbers on the phone. The ringing of the phone rang out as we sat there waiting.

"Hello?" a deep voice spoke through the speaker.

"Is this Emmett McCarty?" Lesly asked as she leant forward.

"Yes speaking. Who is this?"

"This is Lesly from Entertainment Whoosh with Lesly! Mr McCarty, are you watching the television now?"

"Uh no… I am working. Why are you calling me anyway? Do you need me to fight a case for you?" he said in a confused voice.

"Haha, no. Remember taking part in the Wal-Mart Lucky Draw competition? Well, I am here currently with Doctor Cullen and his wife, and they have just drawn your name out from the lucky draw box! Well congrats Mr McCarty! You are going to Isle Esme! Well I am going to direct you to somebody else now where you can leave down your particulars and we will contact you with the necessary details." Before he could say anything else, Lesly directed the call off.

She repeated this process for another seven more times with our winners. After the show was done, she shook my hand and led me to another room where she passed me a sheet of paper with the lucky draw slips.

"Here are the papers and the contact's information. I wish you all the best in your trip Doctor Cullen. Enjoy yourself!" She sang giving me a little wink.

"Thank you so much for your help Lesly." I told her shaking her hand as she waved us out. There is no turning back now. The winners have already been chosen. All we can do now is to inform them of the details.

On the drive home, I held Esme's hand as she looked at the details of the winners.

"Look Carlisle! We have a wide range of people with different jobs! There is a lawyer, a doctor, a curator, a model, a designer, a school teacher etc. etc.! I can't wait to meet all of them. There ages are also so similar to each others. All in their twenties!" she said excitedly as I smiled at her. Once we reached home, we got out of the car and Esme passed me all the information before making her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I quickly made my way upstairs to my study and sat behind the table with the information of the lucky draw spread out in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I reached forward and picked up the phone from its cradle and started to call the first person on the list. It was going to be a long planning session to make sure everyone arrive on Isle Esme at the designated time. But I can't wait for it to happen.

_~End~_

* * *

**This chapter was originally meant to be longer as I wrote out the conversations Lesly had with the winners. But I found it too boring in this POV so I removed them. I'm still thinking if I should add in that conversation in their POV in the next chapter or should I leave it out? Let me know! Read and review because that's the only way I can improve this story! Don't just add it to your favorites or alert list!**

* * *

_Thank you Candy Cullen, Baby D-Clumsy Wildcat, Zanessarocks101 and BiteMeCullenJustDoIt. _


	4. Wasn't that a Prank Call?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

AN: Sorry for the late update, but school has been really hectic with my exams coming up next week.

_Thanks to my beta Baby D-clumsy wildcat for editing this so quickly :)_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 4: Wasn't that a Prank Call?**

_Emmett's POV_

Earlier today, I had answered a call from a lady called Leslie. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

I have never in my life given my number to a female. I only get numbers and call them if I wanted to. And the numbers are usually from my private line so no one can see it. This is seriously disturbing. How on Earth did my number leak out?!

My cell rang again and I picked it up checking it. It was from an unknown number. Weird…

"Hello?" I answered it cautiously.

"Hello is this Emmett McCarty?" the voice on the other end spoke.

"Umm, yes speaking. May I know who is asking?" he said back.

"I am Doctor Cullen."

"Did you accidentally kill someone and need me to fight a case for you?"

"No." he chuckled making me more confused.

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Well remember the lucky draw you took part in?"

"What lucky draw?" I asked confused.

"Umm, I believe Leslie called you just now to inform you right?" he asked.

"Oh! That was all real? I thought it was a lie!" I said laughing.

"Well no. It was all real. Now do you have some time now? I would like to discuss the details with you…."

~*~

_T__anya's POV_

Surprise was an understatement when Leslie called me. At first, I thought it was going to be a waste of time going on this trip. But when I found out those who planned it, I was elated! This is going to be my big break if I could get close to him.

The phone rang and I stared at in irritation. This irritating phone call just disrupted my day dreaming.

"Hello!" I huffed in irritation as I answered it.

"Hello is this Tanya Denali?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Duh! Who are you?"

"My apology, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Doctor Cullen calling you about the lucky draw you just won." He said as my ears perked up. Don't mess it up Tanya I told myself.

"Yes of course." I said in my sweetest voice. This was going to be my big break! I can feel it already!

~*~

_Alice's POV_

Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! I won! I won! I won! I'm so glad I followed my intuition to make my numbers whole! Because of that I managed to qualify for the lucky draw and won! Lucky me! I laughed as I did a lucky dance.

The phone rang and I quickly ran to it. It must be Doctor Cullen!

"Hello Doctor Cullen! Mary Alice Brandon here at your service!" I sang out hearing him chuckle.

"Hello Miss Brandon. I'm sure you know what I'm calling you about right?" he chuckled at me.

"Oh yes! Of course! It's about the lucky draw details," I said bouncing up and down, "And please call me Alice."

"Well then let us start…"

~*~

_Edward's POV_

My phone rang waking me up from my nap. When I answered it, it was from a lady named Leslie telling me I won some lucky draw. But I couldn't be bothered to get more details. I was too tired. I just worked two shifts back to back.

When I reached back home, I sat by my piano and played a tune. Halfway through, my phone rang once again.

"Hello?" I asked raking my hand through my hair.

"Hello is this Edward Masen?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes speaking. How may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Well this is Doctor Cullen speaking and I would like to discuss with you the lucky draw you just won." I went into momentarily shock. Doctor Cullen, one of the world's best doctors was calling me to tell me about a lucky draw?

"Pardon me for asking Doctor Cullen, but what lucky draw?" I asked confused.

"Well the Wal-Mart one. I'm sure Leslie called you just now." He said and it suddenly dawned to me. The call which I dismissed as a prank was real.

"Well sure of course…" I said quickly.

~*~

_Jacob's POV_

I was working in the garage this morning when I received a phone call telling me about a lucky draw. I didn't pay much attention to it. All these rubbish happen all the time.

During lunch time, I received yet another phone call.

"Black speaking." I said.

"Hello. Jacob Black right? This is Doctor Cullen calling you about the lucky draw you won." The person on the other side said causing me to choke on my food.

"What?" I choked out.

"Well the lucky draw that Leslie informed you about just now." He said patiently.

"Umm yeah. What about that?"

"Well I'm here to confirm the details if thats alright with you now."

"Yeah sure sure." I said into the phone.

~*~

_Rosalie's POV_

I can't believe it! My one trip to Wal-Mart has caused almost the entire nation to know that humiliating experience! What lucky draw rubbish! I am a very busy woman!

My phone rang at this very moment.

"Hello!" I said using my professional voice to answer it in case it was someone important.

"Hello. Is this Rosalie Hale?" the voice asked.

"Yes. Speaking. What can I do for you?"

"Well this is Doctor Cullen, calling you about the Wal-Mart lucky draw you won." My heart dropped. Not another reminder please!

"Yes go on please." I said in a forced voice. Better get it over an done with… Quickly!

~*~

_Jasper's POV_

It was my lunch break when I received a phone call from a woman named Leslie. She mentioned something about a lucky draw from wal-mart that I had won. I didn't remember submitting any lucky draw form. So I quickly dismissed it as a prank call.

When I left the museum to head home, I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello is this Jasper Whitlock?" the person asked politely.

"Speaking, how may I help you sir?" I replied putting my files in the compartment behind my bike.

"I am Doctor Cullen and well I'm calling about the wal-mart lucky draw you won. I need to discuss some details with you." he said as the wheels in my head turned quickly. Wal-Mart lucky draw. Won. Lesly. It wasn't a prank call at all!

"Yeah sure. No problem" I said. This was so bizarre.

~*~

_Bella's POV_

I was walking out of the library when my phone buzzed. I got a phone call from a lady named Leslie telling me I was on a show and I won the Wal-mart lucky draw! I was shocked. I thought it was a prank call. So I ignored it.

While I was preparing dinner for Charlie that night, my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?"

"Bella. Just Bella will do." I corrected and the person chuckled.

"Well Bella, I am Doctor Cullen. I'm calling to discuss about the lucky draw details. Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Umm…Wasn't that a prank?"

"No. That wasn't a prank. You really won it."

"Oh!" I said blushing as he chuckled.

"Well do you have some time now so that we can discuss the details?"

"Yeah sure…" I said. This was weird. Unlucky Bella actually won a lucky draw!

_~End~_

* * *

**How was this chapter? Did you expect Jacob and Tanya to win? Read and leave me a review please. **

**I hope to get the next chapter out next Friday on my birthday so review and give me some motivation :)**

* * *

_Thank you Candy Cullen, Zanessarocks101 and Baby D-clumsy Wildcat for their reviews._


	5. Getting Together!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight... :(**

AN: As promised, an update on my birthday :) Sorry the chapter is so short but I was having exams the whole week and I practically have no time to write! But the fun is coming soon... so what are you waiting for? Go on and read the chapter! And leave me a nice long review :)

_Thanks SimplyCuteBambi for getting this chapter out for me so quickly :D _

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 5: Getting Together!**

_Carlisle's POV_

Two long months have passed.

I am so excited but also nervous. This was it, our hard work.

It wasn't easy to get a date where all of them were free. Plus, there was the trouble of their jobs getting in the way. Lucky for some of them, I knew their bosses and could pull some strings to get them away for this two month long trip.

I'm so worried. What if they didn't enjoy this? What if they hate each other? What will I do then? What can I do? All of our hard work would be going down the drain.

I felt Esme put her hand lovingly on my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze as I heard the door of the waiting area opened.

"It's going to be fine." She whispered to me quickly giving me a kiss on my cheek as we turned our attention to the door.

~*~

_Alice's POV_

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! Have you heard it? There is a neighbor island that sells designer clothes and we can go there everyday! How awesome is it! And also there is another island which the rich and famous go to! I can't wait to go there! It's like a dream come true!

My dream holiday. Designer clothes shopping and hanging out with the rich and famous!

Oh look! This is where we are supposed to meet at! And I am two minutes early! Lucky lucky me! I have a good feeling about this!

Quickly, I pushed the door open and walked into the room. It was empty except for two people inside.

"Hi Doctor Cullen! Mrs Cullen!" I waved as I skipped over to them engulfing them in a hug. Oh boy I can see this going well already!

~*~

_Emmett's POV_

Ah! A holiday! Just what I need! A break from work keeps Emmett a happy man! Well other than ladies but yeah you get what I mean. I couldn't keep the excitement in as I walked faster towards the door.

A minute more! You are good McCarty! Early people make a good impression. Straightening my shirt, I pushed the door open to make my grand entrance.

"Hello everybody! Emmett McCarty at your service." I said in my booming loud voice causing a little black haired girl to jump up in shock, causing me to laugh.

She turned to me and gave me a death glare. I smiled at her apologetically.

This was going to be so fun. I can already tell.

~*~

_Jacob's POV_

Damn it! The plane was delayed! I'm hope I'm not late! I thought as I sprinted to the waiting area.

"Sorry! The plane was delayed!" I said as I entered the room swiftly. I heard a little giggle at the side and saw a puny small black haired girl giggling.

Beside her was a big burly man whose muscles could rival mine smiling at me. Only two people here? Well it's either I'm early or their late. It can't be the first because I know I'm not early so the others must be late.

This should be interesting. I wonder what the burly guy works as? A body builder most likely. And, I wonder who will win a wrestling match? Me or him? I think, definitely me.

~*~

_Edward's POV_

I walked swiftly down the aisle, I quickly found my way to the room. I can't believe I left my patients to come on this trip. It seems so irresponsible of me.

I can't believe the head of my department even told me everything was planned and all my patients were transferred off to another doctor. I can't believe he even threatened to demote me if I didn't go on this trip!

Well all I can do now is to go on this trip. The good thing about this would be that I would be able to talk to the famous Doctor Cullen about some medical issues.

Hopefully, I can learn something out of him that can help me become a better doctor. Maybe, just maybe, I can talk to him and ask him to fund the research I'm planning. It's always better to have an experienced doctor to help me.

Quickly entering the room, I nodded my head to acknowledge the others as I made my way to Doctor Cullen sitting with his wife in the center of the room.

"Hello Doctor Cullen, Mrs Cullen, I am Edward Masen…"

~*~

_Tanya's POV_

Gosh! I just hate the airports. They are so fussy about certain issues! I can't even get special privileges! They should all serve me first instead of other people! I shouldn't be made to wait for others to serve me! I never have to wait!

Quickly, I located the room where I was supposed to be meeting in and put on my best "I am so excited look". Time to get the show on Tanya, I told myself as I entered the room and plastered a huge smile on my face. When I walked into the room, I got a shock as I saw the people inside. Doctor Cullen was gorgeous!

Not only that, those other guys inside were all drop dead gorgeous! Or in simple term, they are all hot! This made my smile widen.

The guys were all perfect. Pure muscled bodies. Good looks. Oh my god! This is really paradise. And the best of all, my competition is that puny little black haired kid. Like anyone will fall for her.

Watch out guys, Tanya Denali is in the house and you will all fall for her. Hard!

~*~

_Rosalie's POV_

Worst thing about being in a crowded place is to have people stare and recognize you. Luckily for me, I only got stared at today. No one recognized me. I don't know what to do if someone recognizes me. I'm just not in the mood today for the press.

Damn it! I was three minutes late. I hate being late. All thanks to that irritating air steward who wouldn't let me go. With further ado, I quickly entered the room and nodded at the people inside before going to sit in a corner.

Hearing a high pitch giggle, I turned and looked at the source. It was a small little black haired girl talking.

When she caught my eye, she motioned for me to join them but I shook my head and gave her a sad smile. I just can't go over. She looked at me sadly before turning her attention back to the people she was talking to.

Why can't I mix normally with people like her? What is wrong with me?!

~*~

_Jasper's POV_

Oh god! I'm late! Quickly, I weaved through the crowd and ran towards the place where I'm supposed to meet. I hope they didn't leave without me.

"Sorry, I'm late!" I gasped and duck my head as I ran into the room.

A tinkling sound resounded through the room. When I looked up, I saw the source of a sound, a tiny black haired girl.

"You've kept us waiting a long time," she said in her soprano voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am," I ducked my head in embarrassment causing her to giggle. I don't know why, but I just love to hear her laugh.

~*~

_Bella's POV_

Oh no! I'm already five minutes late. I got lost a few times and sometimes, people just directed me in the wrong direction! I was on the other end looking for the room when finally, someone pointed out to me that it was on the other side where I originally came from.

Quickly, I found the room and walked into it. Luckily they decided not to leave without me if not I wouldn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry!" I said when I stumbled into the room. "I got lost on the way here..." I mumbled blushing.

A loud booming laughter filled the room causing me to blush even redder.

"How can you ever get lost here?" the loud voice asked me.

"Umm…" I was about to answer when the small girl beside him smacked him on the arm!

"Behave!" she hissed at him giving me a little smile and I gave her a small smile back.

When I finally got the chance to look at the winners in the room, I came to one revelation. I was never going to fit in here. They were all too perfect.

There were two model like ladies with the perfect body and perfect look and even the small black girl looked perfect… I would never fit in here at all… Never.

_~End~_

* * *

**Since it's my birthday, I demand all of you to review! haha just kidding :) **

**Last chapter had the most number of reviews! Thank you so much guys :D it makes me happy to see someone reading and responding to my story :)**

**So... read and review :) your reviews are the best birthday gift you can give me :)**

* * *

_Thank you goldenrose37, GerrysLittleMissSunshine08, SimplyCuteBambi, blondi94, Candy Cullen, Zanessarocks101, Whisperoak88, lanicker and crevettes for your reviews! Also thank you to those who wished me happy birthday :)_


	6. First Impressions!

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight... :(**

AN: Sorry for the late update. But I have moved to a boarding school for 1 whole term where there is close to no internet access. So from now on till somewhere around June, updates would be few but I'll try my very best to update whenever I can. So sorry about that. But the good news is I'm usually home for the weekends so updates would most probably happen then :)

**NOTE: Jacob and Bella _have not _met each other before in this story.**

_Thanks to my beta for correcting this chapter for me :)_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 6: First Impressions!**

_Carlisle's POV_

With everyone present, I decided it was time to move up to the private jet I had prepared.

"Alright guys, its time to move on to the jet." I said taking Esme's hand in mine as I led them up the jet.

The winners were all young to say. Most of them in their early twenties.

There was a black haired bubbly tiny girl, Alice, who wore designer gears from head to toe. She got along with this huge massive guy with curly brown hair and huge muscles.

Next was another huge guy with long black hair. Jacob was his name. He looked proud of his muscles and kept on eying the guy with the brown curls named Emmett. Luckily I was a doctor, just in case something goes wrong with the two of them and they decide to fight.

Edward came in next. Bronze haired curls that would easily stand out in the crowd, he was one of the more promising doctors in Chicago. When he entered, he approached me and started to talk to me about some medical issues. It is so nice to see someone so excited in the art of medicine.

Soon, a strawberry blond, Tanya, made her presence to us. Quickly, she scanned the room and smiled happily at herself. She flipped her hair and threw a wink at Edward while he continued to ignore her causing her to huff and storm off to take a seat at the corner staring at her manicured nails ignoring everyone else in the room.

Another blond, Rosalie, entered not long after her. She gave me a nod and a small smile before she walked off to take a seat in the corner. She seemed deep in thoughts by herself not realizing that the strawberry blond was glaring at her.

A while later, Jasper, a polite young man with a southern accent walked into the room. He was tall with blond hair and the moment he entered, I could see Alice smiling warmly at him.

After the short interaction between him and Alice, the door flew open to reveal a pretty brunette. Her faced was all flushed as she apologized profusely to everyone in the room. She was not model-like pretty like Tanya or Rosalie, neither was she cute like Alice. She had more of the girl-next-door look. Her name was Bella.

As we settled in the plane, I held Esme's hand and smiled at her quickly before the plane took off. Once the plane took off, I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned forward in my seat.

"Hello everyone. I'm so glad all of you could take time off to come here today. I'm sure you know me by now. I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. But call me Carlisle please. Now before anything happens, I would like all of you to introduce yourself to each other, starting with Alice." I said smiling at Alice while she bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Hello everyone! I am Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice please! I am a fashion designer and I love shopping! I am four feet ten inches, and I live in Biloxi, Mississippi. I am 24, single and straight." She said as she threw Jasper who was sitting to her left a smile.

"Alright, Jasper?" I asked chuckling.

"Hi. I'm Jasper Whitlock and I work as a museum curator in Texas. Sometimes, I give talks and lectures in the local universities. I am 25, single and also straight." He said throwing a wink in Alice's direction causing her to giggle.

"Rosalie?" I asked before gesturing to Rosalie sitting beside Jasper.

"Rosalie Hale. I am 25 years old and work as a model. I am single and live in Rochester, New York." She said before lapsing into silence.

"Edward," I said nodding at him.

"I am Edward Masen. I live in Chicago and work as a doctor. I am 26 years old." He said nodding at me letting him know that he is done.

"Alright Bella, you…" I haven't finished my sentence when Tanya cut me off.

"Wait. I got a question." She said smiling at Edward and battling her eyes at him.

"Alright Tanya, what question do you have?" I asked as she looked at Edward and smiled.

"Edward," she purred, "you didn't tell us if you were single."

"Does it matter?" Edward asked back.

"Well yes of course it does."

"I don't think that is necessary." He said looking at me.

"Well Tanya, I think it's alright if Edward doesn't want to say it. Let's go on with the introduction. Bella." I said smiling at her while Tanya huffed in annoyance.

"Umm… Hi, I am Isabella Swan, but call me Bella please. I am 23 and work as a librarian in Forks, Washington. I love to read." She said before giving me a small nod to let me know that she is done.

"Wait Carlisle!" Alice said and I nodded at her.

"Bella, are you a size four?" Alice asked making Bella blushed and quickly nodd her head making Alice smile and bounce in excitement. "I have the right clothes for you!" she said nodding at me letting me know that she was done.

"Jacob?"

"Hi, I am Jacob Black. I live in La Push near Forks." He said winking at Bella making her blush even harder while Edward frowned a little. "I am 25 and work as mechanic. I can fix just about any car issue or bike issue. I am single and straight." He said smiling at Bella while Edward beside her clenched his fist and frowned even more.

"Emmett?" I asked moving on to the next person.

"Yo everyone! I'm Emmett McCarty from Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I work as a lawyer and love to hike and play sports! I am 28 and single for any of the pretty ladies here who are interested." He boomed as he wriggled his eyebrows at the ladies.

"Tanya?" I nodded at her.

"Hey everyone, I am Tanya Denali from Alaska. I am a model and love to have fun. I am 26 and single." She said battling her eyes at the guys.

"Alright now that you got to know each other, there is about an hour and a half to our destination so I'll just allow you to mix around and get to know each other. If there are any questions, please feel free to ask me." I said as I went to the cockpit to speak to the pilot allowing them to have some privacy to mix around.

~*~

_Alice's POV_

I can't believe I got to sit beside Jasper! As soon as I got onto the plane, I left the seat beside me vacant and made sure Jasper was behind me. Luckily my plan worked and he took the seat beside me. And during introduction time, he winked at me. I can't believe my luck!

I don't know what's wrong with Rosalie. She seemed so distant and quiet. She is so beautiful. I can already imagine my next designs on here. I hope she will be my friend and model my clothes. It seems like she needs a close friend and I know we would easily be best friends if she would open up a little more!

Edward's hair is so special. That shade of bronze in his hair. I wonder if he dyed it but it seems natural. Oh well I just have to ask him about it later. He doesn't seem happy to be on this trip. I wonder why. The funniest thing was when he refused to answer Tanya's question about his status. This is so interesting, I wonder what he was thinking.

Oh my! I can't believe the girl in front of me! Not Tanya, not Rosalie but Bella! I can't believe her dressing. It looks so not expensive! She is so pretty. If only she put in more effort to dress herself up, she will look so just absolutely gorgeous. Wait, is she a size four? Quickly, I asked her before the next person introduced. Phew! Luckily for my keen eye, indeed she is a size four and I have the perfect clothes for her. Watch out Bella, you are going to have a make-over Alice Brandon style once we reach Isle Esme and there is nothing you can do. I am so excited!

Jacob is your normal ordinary guy except for those huge muscles of his. Works in the garage fixing cars etcetera. He kept on flirting with Bella and Edward keeps on frowning. Hmm, I wonder why.

Emmett is next! That huge big oaf flirting with the girls in the room! As I expected, that huge oaf is the oldest! But I think he is the most childish among us all. I can't believe he is a lawyer. I don't know anyone who will hire him.

Tanya, not so interesting to me. Just your plain average model. I don't even think she is that pretty. She seems so snobbish and she especially likes flirting with Edward but obviously he doesn't care about her.

Oh my what an exciting group we have here. I can't wait to know them all better!

~*~

_Jasper's POV_

Alice. She is all I can think about ever since getting up on the plane. I didn't even notice my surroundings. All I saw was her smile, her voice, her laughter, everything! I've got to stop thinking about her. Even during introduction, I could only think of flirting with her. Little winks and smiles. I can't even concentrate properly on the others doing the introduction. The only thing I did was hear their name and occupations. No one else was interesting enough to keep my attention for long. I'm not usually like this but this time, I got it real bad and I need a way to stop this, and fast!

~*~

_Rosalie's POV_

Alice. She can't stop giving me that look. I can't stand it. It was like she pitied me. I don't need other's sympathy. I need space. When she finally got her attention off me, I was so glad.

I was eternally grateful to Jasper. He was the one that got Alice's attention off of me even if it was only for a second or two. His continuous flirting with her was irritating to say the least. Every time he did something, she would giggle and smile. I can't stand it…

Edward. One of the quietest in the group. He doesn't talk much except with Carlisle. I could already see that he has caught the eye of Tanya Denali. She kept on flirting with him but he just didn't pay much attention to her.

Bella Swan. Shy, quiet and clumsy. Easily embarrassed. How can she have so low confidence, always blushing at every little thing.

Jacob. One sentence that I would like to say to him. I bet I am better at tinkering with cars than you.

Emmett. Two words to describe him. Immature flirt. And I am also curious. How can such an immature guy be a lawyer? I wonder who will hire him.

Tanya. Hate her ever since I heard about her. Always sleeping around with other men just to get the job. So pathetic.

This is going to be a long boring trip.

~*~

_Edward's POV_

Alice. I only have two words to describe her. Short and hyper. She seems like the kind of girl that will go overboard at anything she does.

Jasper doesn't speak much. But he seems to understand a persons feelings very well. After Rosalie's introduction, Alice seemed to want to question her but Jasper just shook his head at her telling her not to question. He obviously could tell that Rosalie didn't want to talk anymore. I managed a short conversation with him on the way up to the plane and he is very passionate about his job. If he wasn't so passionate about his job, he would have been a good psychologist. From what I can see, he is also quite smitten with Alice.

Rosalie. Something is troubling her and she doesn't want to share it. She hides it quiet well too. If I hadn't been good at guessing people's thoughts, I would have thought that she was arrogant and looked down on others. The others didn't really suspect much.

Bella. Italian for beautiful and it suits her too. Her long wavy brown hair, her deep brown eyes and that ever present blush. She is the youngest but seems quite matured for her age. I've had some patients around her age too all they do is flirt and do stupid things. From what I see, she isn't like that. Let's hope that she is indeed different from the others.

Jacob. I don't know what is wrong, but he seems like a risk taker, a daredevil. I don't have a good feeling about him at all.

Emmett. Huge and strong. He seems like the person that would pick a fight on the loser in school at first. But after hearing him talk to the Alice, he seems nice. I would have to speak to him more to know him.

Tanya has been flirting with me throughout the short amount of time we met. I thought I was quiet clear at portraying to her that I wasn't interested. But obviously, she didn't get the hint.

~*~

_Bella's POV_

The plane is huge! It has these soft plush chairs all around the place with a small mini refreshment fridge at the corner. There is champagne, wine and expensive looking beers in it. There were even rooms if anyone felt tired and needed a nap. I bet if I wanted to buy myself a plane, I would have to work for an entire lifetime to save up for the money. Actually, I think even if I worked a lifetime, I wouldn't even be able to save up the money.

Alice seems nice and friendly. But I don't know why, she seems to have an obsession with clothes and it seems that I have become her next target ever since she met me. When she asked me for my clothes size, I knew I was doomed. She was going to try and dress me up that that was going to be bad…

Jasper's presence is so comforting. At first I felt a little awkward but then he seems so calm about everything that it made it hard for me to panic and worry about my little accident into him when I arrived.

Rosalie is beautiful. Every time I am near her, I feel that my self-confidence plummets drastically and that is well if I ever did have any self-confidence. She also seems so distant. I think she hates me…

Edward. He was like a Greek God. He was perfect in the department of looks and also he has a good job. He was the definition of a successful man. He was like the hero in the books I loved to read and he was very similar to the hero in the short story I was writing, if only I could get to know him more, he could help me to portray my hero better. But who am I kidding. Why would he want to help me when he has a gorgeous strawberry blond model flirting with him all the time. If I was a guy, I would definitely spend time with her than with plain boring me.

Jacob was nice. He was the first person that spoke directly to me. He has this charm around him that makes me feel warm and happy. I could say he was my first friend on this trip. I hope he thinks of me as his friend too and not some poor clumsy girl whom he feels sorry for.

Emmett is huge. He seems to enjoy making fun of me so that I would blush and become some entertainment value to him.

Tanya. She scares me a little. Every now and then, she will glare at me like I was some pest. I think the best course for me on this entire trip is to avoid her.

~*~

_Jacob's POV_

Nice plane. The engines must be a beauty! I've never meddled before with a plane's engine before and it would great if I could one day.

Alice. Small, pixie-like midget. Has a huge obsession with clothes and fashion.

Jasper. He didn't seem like a curator at all. He seems more like a councilor. Sitting with kids in a small room and asking them why they did what they did.

Rosalie. Hot, sexy beautiful. But she doesn't smile so that doesn't look too good.

Edward. Boring doctor. Doesn't smile much too. He seems like the poor nerd hiding in the library trying to study so that he can be smarter.

Bella. Really, really pretty. She has this innocent look that makes her the most beautiful and cutest girl in the room. She is always very shy, but I bet I can get her to open up more to me and looking at the situation now, it seems like I have a pretty good chance at it.

Emmett. I still think that I am stronger than him. I must hurry and find a chance to wrestle him.

Tanya. Fake and plastic. Ugly and mean too.

~*~

_Emmett's POV_

Holy cow! A private plane! This is so cool man. We had introductions blah blah blah. Quiet interesting actually.

Well I know Alice, the little midget. She keeps on flirting with blondie boy over there.

Blondie boy, or Jasper as we know of is so calm and serious. Quite a flirt too but in my opinion, he should flirt more man. He seems so reserved and quiet.

Rosalie. Two words! Hot Chick! That girl really has legs. sadly, she seems so uptight and sad about something but it will be nothing that I cannot settle.

Edward doesn't talk much. He doesn't flirt too. I wonder if he ever had a girlfriend or is he gay. If he was, that would be freaky!

Bella! My favorite girl. She is such a joy to me. I can't help but make fun of her. That blush is so funny. She looks like a tomato when she blushes! So cute!

Jacob. He keeps eyeing my muscles. I hope he is not interested because I am sure as hell not interesting in guys.

Tanya. Bitchy girl. She seems like a good fling but of course after that, you would have to dump her fast if not she will cling. I know those type of girls.

~*~

_Tanya's POV_

Alice. What an idiot. So short and irritating. Can't stand that high voice of hers but of course Tanya, you have to bare with her. She has so many relations in the fashion industry and she may get me a good job there.

Jasper. He is quite cute, but not quite my type. Anyways he keeps on flirting with Alice and well I don't want to offend Alice by flirting with him if I want her to choose me as her next model.

Rosalie. One of the more popular models. She is working for the rival company of my company. I must not let her get close to Alice in case she becomes the Alice's model and steals my job.

Edward. Such a hot and cute guy. He doesn't respond much to my advances and I know these kind of guys. Play hard to get and Tanya has the way to win him over.

Bella. Plain, boring, nothing to say except for the fact she is sitting beside Edward and well Jacob is flirting with her. I mean come on! Look over here guys. I am so much better than her!

Jacob. Sexy, dark and muscular. Good for a little fling if I need one. He would be perfect if he kept his eyes on me, but he keeps on paying attention to Bella, flirting with her and she can't even appreciate it!

Emmett. God those muscles. Need I say more?

* * *

**I hope the characters didn't go out of character...**

**Review and let me know what you think. Although I have poor internet access, I'll still read your reviews whenever I can and it makes me very happy to read reviews :)**

* * *

_Thanks to SimplyCute Bambi, GerrysLittleMissSunshine08, Whisperoak88, Candy Cullen, lanicker, Mrs-Cullen-410, goldenrose37, crevettes and Zanessarocks101 for your reviews :)_


	7. Meet the Crew Part I!

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight :(**

AN: Thank you all for your suggestions :) I loved reading all of them. Imagine my surprise when I logged in to my email and saw all the reviews, alerts and favorites. It made me so happy. Also your reviews have given me some inspiration and I am hoping to incorporate it in future chapters. So read and review and enjoy this chapter :D

_Thanks to my awesome beta SimplyCuteBambi for getting this out so quickly. It came back to me about 10 mins after I sent it out! Thats real fast :D_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 7: Meet the Crew Part I!**

Carlisle's POV

After a three hour plane ride, we finally landed on Isle Esme. The fresh air, clean pristine beaches made me feel immediately relaxed. It's been too long since Esme and I had a break like this.

The island was specially designed by both Esme and I to bring maximum comfort to everyone. We tried to preserve most of the nature around the island and for those who had a chance to visit us claimed that this is a paradise. I can't wait to bring everyone around to see the best parts of the island.

Once the pilot gave the green light for us to leave the plane, I unbuckled my seat belt and smiled at all of them.

"Welcome to Isle Esme." I said gesturing for them to leave the plane.

Emmett was the first out of the door.

"Holy cow! This is awesome!" he shouted from the outside causing Esme to laugh.

Taking Esme's hand in mine, I gestured for them to follow me into the small van that was going to take us to the beach house that we were going to stay in.

Once we were all settled in and the van started up, I could hear oohs and ahhs resounding throughout the van as the scenery of the island flashed pass us. Not long later, we arrived in front of the beach house. Silently, I led them into the house.

"Welcome once again to Isle Esme. For this entire holiday, your accommodation is this humble beach house of mine. In here, you will find almost everything you need. There are three levels to this house plus a basement. Firstly, on the left of me through the door is the dining room.

If you move deeper down that door, you will find the kitchen. There, I'm sure you will find almost anything you need. We have a cook and she is called Emily. So if there are any specific dietary needs you have, please inform her.

She is living here with her husband Sam who is the head of security. So again if there are any problems, please let them know.

Moving on, down this corridor, you will find a music room where we have a piano, a couple of guitars and violin, a drum set, etcetera. I'm sure if you like to play any musical instrument, this would be the place for you. Also, the music room is soundproof so you won't have to worry it being too noisy for the others.

If you walk through the door, you will find that we have a recording room. So if you have any inspiration to compose during this trip, you can go there and record down your song. All we ask is that at the end of it, if it isn't too much trouble, please make an additional copy for us to keep as souvenir. We would be grateful to you.

At the end of the corridor, we have the library. This is our personal library. It has a few thousand books and research notes inside if anyone of you is interested.

We also have magazines and collections of newspaper if you would like. Our collections come from all over the world. So I hope you will all enjoy it.

Moving along and out of this door, you will find a Jacuzzi and a pool with diving boards. And here is Seth, the pool boy." I said patting Seth as he smiled at all of them.

"Alright, down that small winding road, you will find the herb garden and if you walk a little deeper down, you will find a greenhouse. The gardener is Leah. She is Seth's elder sister.

Ok, now if you would just step into the house again, I will show you the bedrooms." I said as I lead them all up the stairs to the second level.

"We have fourteen guest rooms here in our home. Each of them has a private dressing room and a private toilet so you wouldn't have to worry about sharing. We have laundry services here for you. So all you need to do is place your laundry in this bag and into this basket and they will collect it daily to wash.

If you would not like to have you laundry cleaned by the laundry service, at the basement downstairs, you will find some washing machines and dryers. You can do your laundry there. The difference among each of the rooms here is colors and the position of the furniture inside. So you don't have to worry about others having better rooms than yours.

Now if you would follow me upstairs…" I said as I lead them up another flight of stairs.

"Now at this third level, there is an observatory tower for those of you who like to star gaze or have dinner under the moonlight. We have the best view of the sunrise here as it is overseeing the ocean.

On top of that, through the right door, you will find a gym for those who love to work out. We are equipped with the best workout machines. We have a personal gym trainer. He is Paul. He comes in here regularly to help train anyone who would like a good workout.

Now on the on the other side of me through that door, you will find an art studio. We have canvases, a dark room, and a ceramics room etcetera for those of you who love art. If there are any queries about the art room, please let Esme or I know and we will help you.

Now let's move downstairs. There are four major housekeepers in this house. They are Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Sue.

Sue is the overall in charge housekeeper so if there are any issues please approach her. Sue is also Seth and Leah's mother

We have a garage to the right and Tyler is our mechanic slash handyman. Any problems with you pipe or technology, he is your man.

We also have Mike and Eric working in the kitchen along side Emily. The overall supervisor isn't here at the moment. She is away on a business trip.

So I will introduce you to her when she gets back. That is more or less the major people on the island. If there aren't anymore questions, you may proceed upstairs to pick out your room. The suitcases will be delivered in ten minutes time. Enjoy your day." I said allowing them to go pick their rooms out.

~*~

Alice's POV

Awesome! My very own walk in wardrobe! I thought as he brought us around the house for the house tour. After that, I tuned out all he said. All I could think of was how I was going to categorize my wardrobe. Should I go by colors? Or, should I go by brands… I couldn't make up my mind!

When he said we could go pick our rooms, I sprinted up immediately. I so want the room with the biggest wardrobe.

Quickly, I wretch open the doors of the different bed rooms and took a quick pick inside. I could hear footsteps getting louder behind me.

"Hey pixie! Where's the fire?" I heard the loud voice of Emmett boomed behind me. Quickly, I spun around to see Emmett and Jasper running towards me.

"Jasper! Stop right there and guard those two doors. Emmett! Stop the others from coming up." I screamed before running to the other rooms and checking them out.

After I did, I quickly run out to see the puzzled looks on everyone's face.

"What's going on here?" I heard Rosalie speak up before pushing past Emmett and making her way to one of the rooms.

Oh no! I still haven't chosen my room yet. Think Alice think. Use your super good eyes to size up the wardrobes. Is that room she is heading too the room I want. Think Alice think!

Just as she place her hand on the door, I dashed forward.

"Wait!" I shouted at her. "I'm sorry, but I really want this room. Can I please have it?" I said smiling sweetly up at her. She looked shocked for a moment taking a step back.

"Umm, sure." She said before turning and walk down to the other room entering it.

Phew! Luckily for me I managed to get the room before she entered it. I turned and saw Emmett shaking his head at me as he tried to hold back his laughter and Jasper standing there looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

I just stuck my tongue out at them and went into the room. Nothing else mattered as long as I got the room I wanted.

I was about to walk to the wardrobe when I left out a little squeak. Purple walls, small wardrobe, door on the right, this was not the room I wanted. It was the wrong room. My room is supposed to be the pink one!

My room is supposed to be the one with the wardrobe on the left and a huge closet. Quickly, I dashed out into the hallway as I saw someone took the room that I wanted.

"No!!!" I shouted as I launched at that person's door.

~*~

Emmett's POV

Just after Carlisle said we could go pick our room, I saw the little pixie behind me dashed up the stairs. The way she ran was like her life depended on which room she got. I turned and looked at Jasper and he shrugged letting me know that he didn't know what she was doing.

Chuckling, I quickly dashed up the stairs after her. Jasper was running right behind me.

"Hey pixie! Where's the fire?" I asked her as I reached the top of the stairs. There, I saw her running from room to room checking them out. Quickly, she swiveled around and shouted at us.

"Jasper! Stop right there and guard those two doors. Emmett! Stop the others from coming up."

Jasper swiftly made his way to the doors that she pointed out and I stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the others to come up. Soon they were all stopped by me. They all had puzzled looks on their faces as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Rosalie said as she pushed past me to walk into the hallway.

At this moment, I heard Alice let out a loud gasp as stood there stunned. All of a sudden, when she saw Rosalie placed her hand on the door, she started sprinting over to her.

"Wait!" she panted. "I'm sorry, but I really want this room. Can I please have it?" she said in a sweet voice causing Rosalie to take a step back.

"Umm, sure." Rosalie mumbled before walking off to the next room and entering it. She is such a great person giving in to Alice's request. Not only was she pretty, she was kind too. What a great person she was. I let out a small chuckle at Alice causing her to glare and stick her tongue out at me. What an eccentric girl she is.

~*~

Jasper's POV

I realized halfway through the tour, Alice started to daydream about something. She was clearly not listening anymore. There were a few times where I had to take her small hand in mine and tug her along with the group. Something was definitely up.

At the end of the tour, when Carlisle mentioned something about picking out our rooms, Alice shot up immediately and scrambled up the stairs. I looked at Emmett and shrugged letting him know I had no idea what happened to her. Together, we dashed up the stairs after Alice.

Once we reached the second floor, I saw Alice scrambling from door to doors like she was trying to find the something in each of the rooms.

"Hey pixie! Where's the fire?" Emmett shouted behind me alerting Alice of out presence.

"Jasper! Stop right there and guard those two doors. Emmett! Stop the others from coming up." she shouted back before scrambling into another room. The way she said it made me immediately move into position guarding what she told me to. I wondered what was going on.

Soon Rosalie arrived and pushed pass all of us to get to the first room she saw. At this very moment, Alice ran out and asked Rosalie for the room. Luckily, Rosalie allowed her if not, it could have been a nasty argument.

I can't believe it. She did all this just for a room? She really is unbelievable.

~*~

Rosalie's POV

The house was huge. There were a couple of places where I could go to if I wanted some peace and quiet. When I first started out, I thought it was going to suck real bad being on an island with seven other unknown people. I'm not good at mixing around with others after that incident. But I won't say anymore. The view was very good and the air was clean and fresh. Maybe that is what I need after all that happened. I needed a good break.

After the tour, we were supposed to go pick out our room. I saw Alice dashing up the stairs with Emmett and Jasper hot on her tail. I wonder what that was all about. But as long as she was not bothering me, I couldn't give a damn about what she did.

Slowly making my way up the stairs, all I could think of was have a nice long relaxing bath and take a small short nap before we had to do anything else. Once I reached the second floor landing, I saw Emmett standing right in the center of the doorway blocking off the only route to the rooms.

"What's going on here?" I said pushing past Emmett glad that he didn't push back if not, I would never be able to get over to the other side. I walked to the first room and was ready to enter it when I heard Alice.

"Wait!" she shouted, "I'm sorry, but I really want this room. Can I please have it?" she said to me giving me a sweet smile like those that the kindergarten kids give you when they want candy.

"Umm, sure." I said a little shocked before moving the next room and entering it. Anyway, it's not like I cared about which room I got. I just needed a place for me to sleep and relax. That's all that mattered to me, for now.

* * *

**That was only half of the crew here! Next chapter would be on the remaining half and some other people, I won't say who because I haven't decided yet so review and send in your suggestions on who you want to appear in the next chapter! Mike? Tyler? Sam? Emily? Who? Also who was the one who went into the room Alice wanted? Review and let me know!**

**

* * *

**

_Thanks to SimplyCuteBambi, goldenrose37, xxVeronicaxx, gyfpcullen, lil, GerrysLittleMissSunshine08, Mrs-Cullen-410, Whisperoak88, EboniieeXhollis, lanicker, Candy Cullen, I love seth c, Rosalie for your reviews :)_


	8. Meet the Crew Part II!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight :(**

AN: Happy Mothers' Day everyone out there. I hope everyone of you enjoyed today regardless if you are a mom or not :)

_Thanks to my awesome beta SimplyCuteBambi!_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 8: Meet the Crew Part II!**

Tanya's POV

What a weird kid that Alice is. I can't stand how she orders Jasper and Emmett around. Both of them should be kissing my feet at this moment begging me to be theirs. Instead, they run after that kid listening to her bark orders. Well it's alright, as long as my Edward doesn't run after that kid, it should be fine. By the end of this trip, Edward will be all mine. I thought as I stomped up the stairs.

Oh my god! For goodness sake, is she picking her room first? That should be my job! Everyone should listen to me. After all, I am Tanya Denali, the top model in USA you could say. Half of the guys in Hollywood dreams to be with me and all the girls in USA envy me. Well I can't blame them; I have the most perfect body in all of the United States!

But its ok, I am generous and nice. I'll stand back and let her pick her room out. After all, she is going to have to get me to model in her designs in the end and I can't make her feel bad for being rude and picking her room up first right? That's just how great I am.

Oh my goodness! Did that Hale just push past Emmett? How dare she touch him?! He is mine! I let out a low growl as I saw her head to the first room. At this moment, I saw Alice dashed forward and asked for that room. As you can see, she is like so totally weird. Soon, I caught a glimpse of Edward's brownish-red hair to my left.

"Edward," I turned and purred at him, "Which room do you want?" I asked leaning closer to him as he took a step away from me.

"It doesn't matter." He said brushing me off and walking to the end of the corridor and entering the last room.

I huffed in frustration. No one turns down Tanya Denali! How dare he! Well it's ok, maybe it's just because he is stunned by my awesome presence. I shall let him off just this once. I thought as I walked into the fourth door.

~*~

Jacob's POV

The weird kid started zoning out in the middle of the trip. A few times through the tour, I caught Jasper pulling her along because she didn't realize that we were moving to a different part of the house! However, once Carlisle spoke of picking our rooms, she shot up immediately and dashed up the stairs. What a weird kid.

Anyways, I walked slowly up the stairs right beside Bella. Honestly, she was such a pretty girl. I can't wait to get to know her better.

"So Bella?" I said turning to her, "Forks and La Push are pretty close. Have you been down to the First Beach before?" I asked her.

"Umm, yeah, I've been there a couple of times." She said looking at me. Quickly, I gave her a warm smile before continuing.

"Well really? I don't remember seeing such a beautiful lady like you there before." I said winking at her causing her to blush and look down. I smirked at her. Her blush was so enticing.

All of a sudden, she suddenly stumbled backwards a little and I stretched my hand out trying to catch her but someone beat me to it. The guy in front of me had his arms around her waist holding her so that she wouldn't fall. The guy that she bumped into. Edward Masen, the doctor.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asked in that sickly sweet voice of his. This caused Bella to blush even more.

"Y…Yeah…thanks," She mumbled as she steadied herself. He smiled at her before turning around again.

"Bella, which room do you want to have?" I asked her trying to get her attention off the guy in front of her.

"Umm," She furrowed her eyebrow and she frowned a little. "It doesn't matter which room I get." She said giving me a small smile as she walked forward to the first room she saw. Quickly, I went to the room next to hers and entered it. I smiled in triumph as I settled down on the big bed in the centre of the room. With Bella just next door to me, I am a hundred percent that I can get to know her better.

~*~

Bella's POV

I have never seen such a huge house before. Even the bedroom alone is bigger than my entire apartment. I can't believe my luck winning this holiday.

After Dr Cullen told us we could go upstairs to pick out our rooms, Alice was the first to sprint up. That girl was so hyper. As I made my way slowly to the stairs, Jacob swiftly moved to my side and made small talk with me. Throughout the entire journey here, he stood by my side talking to me. In some ways I am kind of glad that someone is speaking to me and no one is thinking I'm this poor little weirdo who has a weird job. I mean everyone here on this trip has great jobs and they all look like super models unlike me.

Jacob was nice. He keeps on talking to me and asking me questions about myself. It seems like he genuinely wants to know me well, to be my friend. Also, he lives near me in La Push and I used to hang out with my friends there at first beach. I don't know why but I feel comfortable talking to him. He seems so happy all the time. He is like this radiant sun. I feel safe talking to him.

All of a sudden, I felt my head bump into something or should I say someone in front of me. Instantaneously, I lost my balance and started to fall backwards. But at that moment before I could tumble down the stairs, I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist catching me. Slowly, I looked up into a pair of bright green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" the guy named Edward said in that alluring voice of his causing me to blush and look down.

"Y…Yeah…thanks," I mumbled trying to regain my balance. He smiled at me before letting me go and made his way up to his room. I was momentarily stunned at his perfection and couldn't move or say a single thing until I felt Jacob place his hand on my arm.

"Bella, which room do you want to have?" Jacob said breaking me out of my trance.

"Umm, it doesn't matter which room I get." I said smiling at him before going to the first vacant room in sight. It was huge with pink walls. Sighing, I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I still can't believe my luck, to be able to come to the island about the rich and famous. It was like a dream come true.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and a small little figure rushed into the room.

"Please please please Bella! Can I change rooms with you? I accidentally chose the wrong room just now. I freaked out when I saw Rosalie pick a room. So will you please switch with me?" she said pouting a little.

"Umm… sure why not." I said as she beamed at me.

"Thank you Bella, you are the best. I'm sure we will be the bestest friends on earth!" with that, gave me a hug before tugging me to my new room.

"Bella, you are the best!" she said. With that, she dashed out of the room and ran to her new room. I sighed and sat down on the bed. The room walls were purple and almost everything seemed the same as the room before, but only one difference was the layout of the room.

Soon, there was a sharp rapping sound on my door. Quickly, I stood up and went to open it.

"Here is your luggage." A huge man said as he placed the luggage in my room. After that, he gave me a curt nod and left to room. I sighed as I navigated my luggage to the closet. It was huge! I know I should start unpacking now, but I just couldn't find the motivation to do so.

I walked out of the closet and around my room when I heard another knock on the door. This time, it was softer and gentler. Quickly, I walked to the door and opened it. Standing behind it this time was a tall thin lady around my age with light brown hair.

"Hello," she said when she saw me, "My name is Angela. I am one of the housekeepers here. Unfortunately, this room's bathroom has some problems so I have to move you to another room. I'm really sorry about that. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble," She said smiling apologetically.

"Oh… It is no trouble, don't worry about that. So which room do I have to move to now?" I asked her as I made to move to get my luggage. Her hand shot out at that moment as she grabbed hold of my wrist.

"No no, please let me get the luggage after all the inconvenience we caused you. This is my job anyway. You can go to the room at the end of this corridor. That room is vacant." She said as she gently pushed me out of the door.

"Umm, thank you so much Angela." I said smiling at her, "By the way, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I smiled holding out my hand to her. She returned my smile as she took hold of my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Bella. Now get going to your new room. I can handle the luggage by myself." She said causing me to bite my lips. I really didn't like others to serve me. Usually, I will be doing all this and more at home. No one hasever carried or held my things for me. But when she saw me hesitate, she shook her head at me.

"Don't worry Bella, at most, I will get one of the guys downstairs to help me carry your stuff. Now just go and settle into your new room." She said giving me one last push out of the door.

I sighed and made my way down the corridor. This was indeed a weird experience. It was going to take some time before I would get use to it. I strolled down the corridors admiring all the beautiful paintings on the wall. Before I know it, I had reached the end of the corridor. I just stretched out my right hand and opened the door.

When I looked up, I came face to face with a masculine body. I felt my cheeks turned red as I looked down and apologize profusely. Quickly, I walked out of the door again and across the hall to the next room. This time, I was more careful to knock first and check if there was anyone inside it. When I saw there wasn't, I quickly went in and shut the door. That has to be the most embarrassing moment in my life walking in on a topless guy. I bit my lips trying to get rid of the image forming in my head. The pale flawless skin, the muscular back and the way the muscles in his back contract when he turned to see who barged into his room. I had just made a fool of myself in front of a God. What an idiot I am.

~*~

Edward's POV

The house was impressive to say. I can't wait to test out that grand piano in the music room. Perhaps I will drop by the library to see if there were any good medical books for my reference.

As I was walking up the stairs to the room, I heard the guy named Jacob questioning Bella about her life. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. I don't know why this affected me so much. She wasn't even related to me.

When I felt a small body bump into my back, instinctively, I spun around to grab her around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I said steadying her. I couldn't help but feel at peace with my arms around her. It was like she belonged there. This was so weird. Stop it Edward! It sounds like you are a stalker!

"Y…Yeah…thanks," she said in that soft sweet voice of hers. At that moment, I couldn't help but smile at her. I had a huge urge to lean in to take a whiff of her. She smelt very unique. It doesn't smell like any perfume I have smelt before. But I can't do that. What would she think of me as? So quickly, I let go of her waist and walked up to find my room.

As soon as I reached the staircase landing, I heard a nasally voice call out.

"Edward," she whined. "Which room do you want?" she said moving closer to me making me move away from her.

"It doesn't matter." I said ignoring her and walking to the end of the corridor to the last room. Once I got to my room, I sighed and lay on the bed. This was a huge turn of events. Never once have I had a holiday like this. My life revolved around my parents and my job. This long vacation made me feel like I was slacking from my job and letting my patients down. But whatever it is, the best I could do now was to enjoy myself on this trip.

All of a sudden, there was a shark knock on the door.

"Come in," I called out watching the door knob turn and the door slowly opened. Standing at the door was a tall and gangly boy about sixteen or seventeen years old with sand colored short hair

"S…sir… I have your luggage here." A meek soft voice called out. Slowly, he started tugging the luggage in. I jumped up at that moment and walked over to him.

"Thank you." I said taking my luggage from him. "What is your name?" I asked him.

"S…seth sir, it is Seth sir…" he squeaked out.

"Well thank you Seth. You have done a very good job." I said passing him a two ten dollar bills.

"I…I can't sir! I can't accept this," he said pushing the money back into my hands.

"Please just accept it and get yourself an ice-cream or something. The weather is hot and you are a little dehydrated already. Take care of yourself and if you need anything, you can approach me." I said placing the bills in his hands.

"Thank you sir!" he said beaming up at me before turning and dashing down the corridor. Once he turned at the corner, I heard him faintly shouting for his mother and sister. This caused me to chuckle at him.

Carrying my luggage into the closet, I started taking out my shirts and hanging them up. Once I was done, I brought the small amount of CD collection that I had brought with me on this trip, into the room and arranged them on the shelf. When that was done, I started to change into a more comfortable shirt.

At this very moment, the door opened slowly causing me to turn. I saw her small petite form at the door. Her cheeks started reddening up when she realized that I was in the room causing her to apologize profusely till the door closed. Quickly, I pulled on my shirt and walked to the door. When I opened it this time, I saw her disappearing through the door across the hall. So she was staying just across the corridor from me. I don't know why, but that made me smile. Closing the door once again, I placed my favorite CD into the player and played it. Slowly, I felt my body relax as I closed my eyes and let myself immerse in the soft gentle music. This trip may not be so bad after all.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? I would like to hear all of your comments. Next chapter would be all of then in a room having dinner with some other characters...I'm not going to say who but review your suggestions on who you would like to see in the next chapter and if I can, I would incoporate it in the next chapter! So what are you waiting for? Review! Don't only favourite it or put it on alert because I would love to hear your thoughts and the only way is through reviews!**

* * *

_Thanks to SimplyCuteBambi, Neyha (Maaya-Neyha), lulabybaby, Mrs-Cullen410, Candy Cullen, alondra-forbiddenfruit, Finchy94, Edwardlova12, RenuzmayCullen for your reviews :)_


	9. I Have Never

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight :(**

AN: I'm so sorry for the late late chapter! I was just so busy that I barely had enough time to write! Also, I wanted to write this earlier but I came down with something bad. So I spent the past few days in bed. Sorry about that!

_Thanks to my awesome beta! I bet she had a hard time correcting this considering that I am still high on medicine!_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw**

**Chapter 9: I Have Never...**

Emmett's POV

Oh god, this is heaven.

At exactly 8, dinner was served. And let me tell you, the food was world class delicious. I'm not even kidding…..The pot pie tasted like what Granny McCarty would make…and she makes a mean pot pie.

The pizza and spaghetti was awesome. They even let me take my fifth and sixth serving. It's like a paradise in this area.

The room was gigantic! With this huge king sized bed, a personal computer, a flat screen plasma television, a mean sound system and a huge tub in the bathroom.

Did I mention that there are huge fluffy white towels there too? It was like woah! This is like a dream come true! My personal fairy tale!

Anyways, enough of this before I sound like a girl…..not really on my agenda…..

I checked out the gym after the amazing dinning experience and well the equipments are all well maintained…. and off the hook! Not to mention the fact that it was sooth and clean. They even have the latest equipment present.

Note to self, go try it out someday. My goal here is to test out all the equipment by the time we leave.

Also, I found surfing boards there too. This could only mean one thing.

Watch out people, surfer Emmett is in town!

Dinner was quite a formal event anyway. They have the different sizes spoons and different sizes plates for different courses. Thank god I learnt all these before if not, I would be making a fool of myself.

Well most of the people at the table seemed to have proper knowledge of fine dining.

Other than Tanya…..that girl has issues but we'll leave that for another time…

Bella and Jacob seemed uncomfortable with this sort of dining.

But Tanya, who would have thought she would have no knowledge of this. She claimed that she would use the 'baby' spoon as she claimed to have her meals because it was cute. That made Esme freeze in her seat, Alice choked over her drink, Jasper stared at her mouth agape and Edward well he tried (unsuccessfully might I add) to hide his laughter. After her statement, a thin woman with long black hair who introduced herself as Angela knelt silently beside Tanya trying to explain to her the types of utensils for the different courses.

But Tanya being Tanya just brushed her off saying she wanted the 'baby' spoon because it is small and has style. Well after that, everyone just went on with their meals with Tanya using her (cough) stylish 'baby' spoon.

After dinner, Esme and Carlisle excused themselves to go upstairs while we all went to the living room to catch a movie.

We started watching Slumdog Millionaire.

I can't believe the kid jumped into a pile of shit just to get out to see his idol! Oh well it was pretty funny to see the kid covered in shit though.

Well when the credits started rolling out, I got a brilliant idea. I leaped out of my seat and dashed into the kitchen. There, I saw a young lady keeping the pots and pans into the cupboard.

"Hello. I'm Emmett." I said extending my huge hand out to here.

"Hello Emmett, I'm Emily. How may I help you?" she said in a soft but timid voice.

"Well, I'm wondering if you have some eight shot glasses and some tequila?" I said as she eyed me skeptically she took a moment to consider what I said and finally gave me a curt nod and got the items I wanted out.

"Thank you so much Emily!" I said as I grabbed the tray I flashed her a smile and ran outside where everyone was starting to disperse for the night.

"Hang on people!" I said in a loud voice causing everyone to stare at me.

"This is the first night we have together. Let's have some proper get to know each other now! What's a better way than to play I have never?" I asked setting the shot glasses on the table and pouring the liquor into them.

"What is this game about?" a small voice asked from my right. I turned my head disbelieving and stared into the innocent brown eyes of young Bella Swan.

Figures Bella would be the one to ask what is ' I have never'…I have so much to teach her

"My child!" I exclaimed overdramatically. "Have you no childhood? Let father teach you this wonderful game called I have never." I said as I steered her into the closest seat.

"My child tell me, have you ever drunk liquor before?" I asked slowly as if talking to a five year old. I showing her the bottle of tequila. Slowly, she nodded her head.

I smiled down at her and patted her head like a kindergarten teacher who would pat the head of someone who just drew a very simple but pretty drawing.

"Very good child, now this game is one of the simplest game ever. We will go in a circle and say things like umm, I have never gotten drunk before. Well and if you have gotten drunk before, you have to pick up your shot glass and take a shot. Then the next person continues and says I have never blah blah blah! And this game ends when well all of us get dead drunk. Isn't this what a wonderful way to get to know each other?" I said over excitedly as she raised her eyebrow at me curiously and gulped every so slowly. I looked around at everyone and smiled a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Well lets not waste anymore precious time kiddies. Pick a seat and grab a shot glass and let this game begin!"

Once everyone settled down, I smiled and rubbed my hand together in anticipation.

"Well let the game begin! Starting with you Alice! We will go in a clockwise direction which means, Alice will start first, followed by Jasper, Tanya, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and ending with the great master himself me! And then we will start with Alice again and continue onwards. No questions? Then Alice set the ball rolling please!" I said gesturing to her as she smiled and bounced in her seat.

"I have never kissed a girl before!" she exclaimed and all the guys took a shot.

"Come on Jasper, your turn!" I said as I refilled the shot glasses.

"I have never gone to a bar before." At this everyone drank. I carefully watched Bella's face when she took a sip.

"Come on young one," I told her, "Just tip the entire glass back and swallow it." she looked at me uncertainly and I nodded at her.

Quickly, she took a deep breath and did as I said and I almost laughed at her expression. Her face scrunched up as she drank the entire glass.

"That's right child!" I told her as I refilled her glass. "Come one Tanya, your turn!"

"I have never gone skinny dipping before!" she said and took a shot herself. I chuckled at her.

In this game, you were supposed to get your friends drunk, not yourself! But anyway, I shall not dictate how she should play this game. Quickly, I took a shot and noticed that Jacob, Tanya, Rosalie and Jasper all drunk too.

"I have never worn high heels before." Jacob said as we watched all the girls drink.

"I have never had a one night stand before." Edward said, everyone drunk except Bella and Edward.

"I have never umm… sped before?" Bella said as everyone except her drunk.

"I have never modeled nude before." Rosalie said and Tanya drank.

"I have never frenched before." I said and everyone except Bella drank.

"Bella!" I exclaimed at her as I shook my head as if I disapproved of her actions. This caused her to blush as I laughed.

"I have never gotten into trouble with the law before!" Alice exclaimed and everyone except Alice, Edward, Bella and I drank.

"I have never dissected any animal before." Jasper claimed and Edward and Bella drank.

"I have never had a boyfriend before." Tanya exclaimed and all the girls drank.

"I have never surfed before." Jacob said as he knocked back a shot. Yet again, everyone except Bella, Alice and Tanya drank.

"I have never smoked before." Edward said causing everyone except Alice, himself and Bella drink.

"I have never umm… failed an exam before." Bella stuttered. At this, only Tanya drank.

"I have never had any car problems that I can't fix." At this only Bella and Tanya drank.

"I have never seen another person of the opposite sex naked before!" I boomed causing everyone except Bella to drink.

This game went on and on till around midnight. By then, Alice was already wasted lying on Jasper's lap,

Tanya was a little red sprouting nonsense and throwing herself at any male around her not that anyone wanted her anyway….

The guys were still going strong, Rosalie holding her ground well, and Bella a little red although she drank considerably less than all of us.

"Alright! That's enough for tonight I think." Jasper said as he picked Alice up.

"Goodnight everyone." He said carrying Alice up the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to make a move up too." Said Rosalie in a soft voice as she made her way upstairs.

"Goodnight everyone." Bella squeaked as she ran upstairs too. Jacob immediately stood up and dashed up after here.

"Well let's clean this up." Edward said to me as he picked up all the shot glasses and stacked them up.

"Hey," I called out to him, "there is only a few more mouthful of this wanna finish this?" I asked showing him the bottle of tequila.

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulders as I took a mouthful of it feeling the burn of the alcohol at the back of my throat before passing the bottle to him which he finished in a gulp.

"So, you can actually hold your liquor well huh doc?" I said as we cleaned up the area.

"So can you lawyer." He replied passing me the empty bottle to dispose of.

"Well who knew you sped and did all those stuff. I always thought you were this law abiding young man who wouldn't dare to get on the bad side of the law." I said as he chuckled at me.

"This is coming from a speeding lawyer. One who dedicated his life to studying law." He said as I shook my head.

"Emmett McCarty." I said as I extended my hand out at him.

"Edward Masen." He said grabbing it tightly. I have a lot of friends. But for me to truly like a person and fully trust a person it was rare. I have a feeling that Edward Masen was one of those that I could fully trust and like.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Totally horrible? Review and let me hear your thoughts! Just a simple one like 'Hi, update now!' or something like that that shows that someone is reading my story is appreciated! Thanks!**

**Btw, who's POV do you wish to see for the next chapter? Review to let me know!**

* * *

_Many thanks to SimplyCuteBambi, gyfpcullen, Candy Cullen, lulabybaby, Edwardlova12, lanicker, alondra-forbiddenfruit, mirell, GerrysLittleMissSunshine08, RenuzmayCullen, Awesome, Mrs-Cullen-410 & Maaya-Neyha for your wonderful reviews! :)_


	10. This is Confusing to Me!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight :(**

AN: Ok so I was feeling guilty for the late chapter the other time, so I decide to write another one before I leave for my holiday. So here it is!

Since you guys requested for Jacob's POV, you got it! Some of you wanted Alice's and Edward's POV, don't worry! their POVs will be up soon! So if you would like to see anyone other character's POVs, review and let me know!

Also, if you are concern about not enough drama for Alice & Jasper, Emmett & Rosalie, don't worry! I have plans for them later on. Just be patient :)

Also, the number of reviews for last chapter dropped :( I hope we can reach the _**90**_ review mark with this chapter :) *wishful thinking mode* haha enough of my blabbering and on with the chapter!

_Thanks to my beta for getting this out so quickly. :)_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 10: This is Confusing to Me!**

Jacob's POV

After dinner and a movie, the huge guy in the corner decided to play I have never. Is he an idiot or what? That game is so childish but oh well, I won't be the one to spoil the fun. Anyway, what man says no to alcohol? Plus, looking at the bottle, this is expensive stuff. Since I'm here on holiday, I might as well enjoy myself!

So I smiled and sat down like the nice man I am and played the game with them. Well look how it all turned out? I learnt so much more about Bella, this was so unexpected. She has never been out cliff-diving and all those activities that give you an adrenaline rush. That's such a pity. Those are the best activities ever! By the end of this holiday, I'll make sure that she has experienced all those activities.

The game ended when the pixie got knocked out cold and was sprawled on blondie's lap. And from the looks of it, he doesn't seem to mind her lying in his lap. On a closer look, he seems like he enjoys having her on his lap.

My original plan was to sit beside Bella. Well sadly, I couldn't. It would have been so much more fun if I got to sit beside her. It was all thanks to the doctor. Stupid idiotic doctor stole my seat. Well looking on the bright side, at least I'm sleeping in the room next to her. Lucky me!

Well when I saw Bella up and left the room, I immediately dashed up after.

"Bella! Wait up!" I called as my long strides caught up to her immediately.

"Are you going to bed now?" I asked her as she looked up at me with those innocent huge brown orbs of hers.

"Yeah I guess so, aren't you?" she asked me and I nodded my head quickly.

"Yeah I am, I'll walk you to your room." I told her as we walked up slowly.

"So… you have never been cliff diving before?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Well its fun, the guys and I at La Push used to do it all the time. You should try it sometime too. There are quite a few nice cliffs up here. Maybe I'll try diving from there. Would you like to join me?" I asked her as I saw uncertainty flicker behind her eyes.

"Umm… I don't know…" she said but I cut in almost immediately.

"It will be safe I promise. And its fun! Nothing will happen to you." I told her as we reached the top of the steps.

"Think about it Bella," I told her as I came to a stop in front of her room. However, what shocked me was that she kept on walking.

"Bella?" I called out to her as she turned and looked at me.

"Isn't this your room?" I asked her as she turned and looked at me.

"No, I'm sleeping in the room right at the end of the corridor," she said and walked straight to the room at the end of the corridor.

"Goodnight Jacob." She said softly as she disappears into the room.

What on earth was she talking about?

I remembered it so clearly early this afternoon! She was in this room and I picked the room next to her.

How on earth, I mean what happened! Why is she not in this room anymore? Why is she there! I mean she cannot be there! If she is there, then I wouldn't be next to her anymore. And if I am not in the next room next to her, it would ruin my plans to get close to her! Oh dear lord what happened! When did she even change her room and why did she change it? This was not supposed to be happening according to the plan I had in my mind.

In my frustration, I gripped my hair tightly in my hands and let out a low growl. Unfortunately, the doctor and the lawyer came up at that moment.

"Hey dude! You alright there?" Emmett asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't look so good. Edward bro, maybe you should take a look at him." he said causing Edward to approach me.

"I'm fine," I muttered pulling away from him. I didn't need him or anyone to think I was a weakling.

"I'll be fine in a moment. Why don't you guys go to bed? I'll be fine." I told them when I saw that they didn't make a move away from my side.

They both turned and looked at each other for a moment communication silently with their eyes first before turning and nodding at me and making their way down the corridor to their rooms.

I watched Emmett disappear first into one of the rooms in the middle of the corridor while Edward proceeded to the end.

I held my breath as I watched him carefully.

In my heart I was silently praying that he overshot and passed his room without realizing it. But when I saw him walk in one of the room at the end of the corridor, my heart plummeted.

You got to be kidding me!

His room was directly opposite Bella's room!

"What the hell!" I cursed silently under my breath. Why on earth is his room opposite hers? He gets to sit beside her during the game just now and now he gets the room opposite hers? I mean where is the justice in the world? Ok I know I'm being a tad melodramatic but I really don't care.

In my frustration, I leaned my head against the door right beside me which I thought to be Bella's room. Unfortunately, at that exact moment, it swung opened and I fell forward into the room.

"Shh!" I heard someone shush me from above. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jasper standing behind me with his hand on the door.

His hair messed up and a few buttons unbuttoned on his shirt. Quietly, he motioned to inside the room where I saw a spiky little thing wrapped up in the blankets.

"Alice is sleeping. And it wasn't easy to get her into bed. Keep quiet and don't wake her up." He whispered to me as he ushered me out.

"What are you doing at Alice's door? You shouldn't be here. You could have woken her up." he asked me as he shut the door.

"Well isn't Alice supposed to be sleeping there?" I said pointing to another room that I so vividly remember Alice grabbing from Rosalie.

"Umm… no Alice changed her mind again and switched rooms once more. She realized that she got her orientation wrong and thought that the room Rosalie picked was the room she wanted." He said as he walked down the corridor.

"You going to bed mate?" he asked me and I nodded quickly making my way past him.

What on earth was going on here? When had the room switched happened? How could I not know something so big happening? I mean they had to walk past my room to get to the other! Why didn't I hear them walking past? This was bad!

All the plans I made previously is practically useless now! My plan only works if Bella is sleeping in the next room beside mine! And well now Bella wasn't beside me anymore and the stupid doctor gets the room beside her!

Arghh! I can feel a massive headache coming along! This was bad. I needed to make new plans now and that cannot happen if I'm going to be dealing with a massive headache!I stormed off to my room and slammed the door shut and sat down seething on my bed.

This was all the fault of the stupid doctor! No wonder I think he's a stupid idiotic doctor!

No scratch that, he is also meddling. I really don't like him right now.

So he is a stupid idiotic meddling doctor! I thought as I kicked off my shoes.

How dare he mess up my plans, I'll make sure he suffers throughout this entire journey. I thought grudgingly as I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor.

I crawled under the covers and lay there fuming.

No one messes with Jacob Black's plans and get away with it! I thought angrily as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**As I said before, review! I hope to get a surprise when I open my email when I get back from my holiday! As usual, you can just review and say "Hi! Update Now!" or something like that or you can say "Idiot! I hate your story!" haha depends on whether you like it or not! So review and let me know!**

* * *

_Thank you to SimplyCuteBambi, Edwardlova12, Megan Geyer, VolturiGirl, AwesomeGirl101, Mrs-Cullen-410, alicefan08, Candy Cullen, RenuzmayCullen, lanicker and lulabybaby for your awesome reviews! You guys rock!_


	11. Alice's Horror!

**Disclaimer: Same old thing again. Don't own twilight :(**

AN: Thank you so much guys! You guys seriously rock! I didn't expect so many reviews, favorites and alerts sitting in my mailbox waiting for me! Thank you guys so much once again!

_This chapter is dedicated to my ninetieth reviewer **Megan Geyer**! _

_The next chapter shall be dedicated to the 110th reviewer if we can reach that mark :) *crosses fingers*_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 11: Alice's Horror!**

Chapter 11

Alice's POV

Oh my goodness! What the hell is this painful throbbing? At that glare, it's absolutely irritating my head. Arhh! I feel like someone hit me in the head with a bat! This is absolutely horrendous!

Take it easy Alice. Maybe if you go back to sleep, it would help. The light shining in from the balcony is hurting my head. Maybe I could close it. That would stop the light from flooding in. Alright Alice, haul your bum off the bed and close those irritating curtains so that your head won't hurt so much. I told myself as I dragged myself off the bed. For someone as small as me, I feel as if I weigh two hundred pounds. And that is horrible!

Once the curtains were closed, I threw myself back under the covers and attempted to sleep off my throbbing headache. All of a sudden, there was a loud rap on the door and the door burst open.

"Rise and shine kiddy!" a cheerful voice boomed in the room as I covered my head with the pillow.

"Go away!" I grumbled and threw the extra pillow I had at the intruder causing him to boom out in laughter and my head to hurt worst.

"Get out of her room Emmett!" I heard a harsh whisper as another person entered my room. What was up with people coming into my room? Haven't they heard of privacy before?

Suddenly I felt two gigantic hands grabbing my shoulders lifting me easily out of bed. I cracked open my eyes and saw the huge grinning face of Emmett.

"Good morning little Alice! Rise and shine sunshine cause we are heading to the beach!" the irritating voice of Emmett rang in my ears.

"Shut up and get out of my room." I told him harshly as he laughed at me and dropped me on my bed.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"She's all yours to deal with Jasper! Just get her down on time man." Emmett said as he walked out of the room.

"Alice?" Jasper's concerned voice called out to me as I felt my bed dip under the weight of him as he sat down.

"Alice, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he placed a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Tell me you have something to stop this hangover?" I groaned as I peeked at him from underneath the pillow. Quickly, he nodded and passed me two painkillers and a glass of water.

I quickly swallowed them and fell back to bed waiting for the painkillers to take effect.

"Tell Emmett I'll be down in a minute Jazz. I need some time alone." I told him as I pulled the blanket over my head and heard him walk out.

My head really was killing me literally! Also I don't feel like getting up although I said I will be down. The painkillers Jasper gave me sucks and it wasn't helping the massive headache I was having.

Not too long later, I heard the door creak open again.

"Emmett! I told you I'll be down soon!" I growled as I pulled the covers off my head to reveal a very surprised Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" I squeaked as she walked closer to me.

"How is your hangover coming along?" she asked softly as she sat beside me on the bed.

"Remind me again never to drink so much," I groaned as she smiled at me.

"Here. Eat this. It will help with your hangover." She said as she passed me a plate of red stuff.

"What is this?" I asked her as I took it from her.

"Eat it first before I tell you. And finish it all. It will help you." she said as I placed a bit of it in my mouth.

"What the hell!" I hissed at her, "It's spicy!" I told her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"If you want to get over your hangover, you should eat that." She told me simply. With a sigh, I swallowed the entire contents on the plate and glared at her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her.

"Chopped up chili and a few extra ingredients." She said simply as she passed me a cup of coffee.

"What the hell! You fed me chili?" I murmured at her as I gulped down the scalding hot cup of coffee.

"It helps with hangovers. You will sweat out the alcohol." She said as she took the cup from me.

"Go take a cold bath. It will help too." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Rosalie!" I called out before she could leave.

"Thank you." I said as she nodded her head at me.

After she left, I laid on my bed for a few more extra minutes. I could feel the throbbing headache slowly subsiding. Her method did indeed work. Quickly, I stood up and walked to the bathroom and took a cold shower. By the time I came out, I was all dressed and ready to face the day!

When I made my way down the stairs, I found everyone having breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!" I chirped as I took a seat beside Jasper.

"Hey! You are fine!" Emmett shouted as he swept me up in a big bear hug.

"Alright since Tinkerbelle here is alright already, let's go to the beach people!" he shouted as he dashed up the stairs like a little kid.

"We will meet back in the living room at exactly an hour's time!" we heard his muffles shout coming from upstairs.

Slowly, one by one, people left to go upstairs to change. Just as I was about to make my way up the stairs, Jasper stopped me by grabbing onto my arm.

"Hey, are you really alright?" he asked concerned as he looked into my eyes causing me to chuckle at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had some really good weird remedy to get over a hangover." I said as I beamed at Rosalie as she walked behind Jasper to go upstairs. When I caught her eye, she gave me a small half-smile and nod before making her way up. When I turned my attention back to Jasper, I saw him smile and nodded his head as he started to walk me to my room.

"So, I'll see you later in the dining room?" he said as he stood outside my room door. I smiled and nodded at him causing him to break out in huge grin as he walked off to his room. Once he was in his room, I quickly ran to my wardrobe to pick out the perfect beachwear. There cannot be any fashion mishaps for Mary Alice Brandon!

Once I was dressed and ready, I grabbed my suntan lotion, sun hat and sun glasses and was about to leave the room when I saw a midnight blue bikini lying in one of the drawers I had. At that very moment, I suddenly remembered something.

"Bella!" I shouted as I dashed down the corridor to her room. When I reached her room, I knocked on it quickly tapping my feet impatiently. When her door opened, I quickly pushed my way inside and plopped flat on her bed.

"Bella wear this to the beach." I told her as I flung the blue bikini toward where I assumed Bella was. However, instead of hearing her soft voice, I heard a deep rumble coming from the occupant in the room.

"Sorry ma'am, but Miss Swan has shifted rooms. She is now residing in the room at the corner." He said as I shot up off the bed.

"Who the heck are you!" I shouted at him as I ran forward to grab the blue bikini causing him to chuckle.

"I am Embry the plumber. I am here to fix the pipe problem. I believe you are Miss Brandon right?" he said as he smiled at him.

"Embry Embry! I got it! I found the thing you were asking for!" a squeaky voice said as another person ran into the room with a tool in his hand. But in a Bella-like-moment, he tripped over thin air and fell face-flat on the ground at my feet causing the guy Embry to break out in a deep loud chuckle.

"Seth Seth Seth! Seriously, be more careful! You can't keep falling on your face every time you see a lady!" he said as he picked the guy up easily and set him on his feet.

"Wha?" Seth mumbled as he shook his head in confusion. Once he saw me standing there in the room, he blushed and mumbled a continuous strand of apologies.

"Seth, where is it?" Embry asked him while he stood there looking sheepishly at his feet and blushing slightly.

"Seth, where is it?" Embry asked again when Seth didn't give him an answer. Yet again, Seth failed to answer or give any indication that he heard Embry.

"Seth!" Embry shouted as he smacked the back of his head. "Where is my tool?" he shouted as Seth blushed yet again and launched into a series of apologies as he passed the tool to Embry.

"Anyways, Miss Swan has shifted room to the room at the corner of this corridor. Seth can take you there." Embrytold me as he walked into the toilet again. "Have a nice day Miss Brandon!" he shouted with a backward wave.

"Now are you going to take me to Bella's room Seth?" I said turning to him as he stood in the corner staring at me mouth agape.

"Yes, yes of course! This way please Miss Brandon." He said squeaking as he led me out of the room. As we walked to Bella's room, I caught Seth sneaking a few glances at me.

"We…we are here Miss Brandon." He stuttered as he showed me to the door.

"Thank you Seth." I said politely and smiled at him causing him to blush as he turned and hurried down the corridor.

"Oh Seth!" I shouted causing him to spin around and almost lost his balance but managed to catch himself at the very last minute.

"You can call me Alice." I said winking at him causing him to blush deeper and ran away with a goofy smile on his face. What a cute guy. Without further ado, I knocked on Bella's door and she opened it almost instantly causing me to smile.

"Bella! What are you wearing to the beach?" I asked as I pushed her back into the room.

"Umm, this?" she asked in a confused tone while I surveyed her up and down. She wore a dark green pullover with some knee length pants. My mouth fell open in horror. It's ok Alice. Maybe she had something better below her clothes I thought to myself.

"What about below your clothes?" I asked her as she looked at me confusingly.

"My undergarments?" she said as I stepped back in horror.

"You are wearing that to swim and tan?" I gasped as she continued to stare at me like I was mad.

"I'm not swimming." She told me causing me to let out a loud gasp.

"Still! You can't wear that! Not appropriate Bella. I will forbid that kind of attire. Bella the sun is out and you need to bare some skin! Wear this!" I said in my no nonsense voice as I threw the blue bikini at her.

"I'll be right back and I don't want to hear any complains!" I told her as I ran out of the room. Fifteen minutes to the meeting time, there just wasn't enough time to give Bella a makeover! I needed some help. But who? I thought as I ran to Emmett's door.

"Emmett! Open the door! Big issue Emmett!" I shouted as I pounded at his door.

"What is the problem Tinkerbelle?" Emmett wretched the door open glancing right and left down checking the corridor as if looking for a mass murderer on the loose.

"There is not enough time!" I told him as he stared down at me.

"You are ready already." He said nodding at my attire causing me to frown.

"Not me doofus! Bella! There is not enough time for her so I'm going to go help her get ready while you guys go to the beach. I'll meet you there." I shouted at him as I turned to leave. At that exact moment, Rosalie walked out of her room looking like a supermodel.

"Oh yeah Rosalie too!" I added as I ran up to Rosalie.

"Rosalie! Big problem! Come with me!" I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her to Bella's room. I didn't even give her time to respond.

Once we were safely in Bella's room, I dragged her to the closet and dug through Bella's clothes.

"Alice! What is wrong with you?" Rosalie stared at me as I continue to dig through Bella's wardrobe.

"Help me! Bella has nothing to nice to wear to the beach and I refuse to let her go in what she originally wanted to wear. It is a fashion disaster! I need to buy that girl more clothes and fast!" I said. But when Rosalie continued to stand there and not move. I turned to her and sighed.

"Please Rosalie. You are the only person I trust to help me out! I'll owe you one!" I told her as she sighed and shook her head at me before walking over and helping me to dig.

When I heard a throat clear, I turned and saw Bella standing awkwardly at the door of the wardrobe in the clothes I saw her earlier in.

"Bella! Where is the bikini I gave you?" I screeched at her as she blushed.

"Underneath." She muttered and I shook my head at her.

"Strip now girl. Those clothes got to go!" I told her as she blushed even harder.

"Come on Bella. What you have, Rosalie and I have it too. Maybe the size differs but I'm sure it doesn't matter. We are all girls!" I told her as Rosalie chuckled behind me.

"I'm serious Rose!" I glared at her as I continued digging through her wardrobe. At the corner, I saw a green sundress. Perfect! I thought as I pulled it out.

"Bella!" I said turning around looking at her standing awkwardly in the blue bikini I gave her.

"Oh my gosh! You look stunning! I knew blue would look great on your skin! Don't you think so Rosalie?" I said looking at Rosalie as she nodded.

"Now! Put on this green sundress and wait in front of the dressing table. We are going to do your hair!" I told her.

"I was thinking of doing it like that and like that." I told Rosalie as she nodded at me.

"Start on her first please, I'll go get the necessary stuff." I told her as I dashed out of the room and grabbed my bag and brought it over. When I reached, I saw Rosalie half done with Bella's hair.

"Here." I told her passing the pins and clips to Rosalie as she pinned up Bella's hair.

"All done!" Rosalie said softly as she placed the last clip onto Bella's head.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, you look so pretty!" I told her as I let her look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh gosh Rosalie! You are my lifesaver! I can't finish making over Bella if it wasn't for your help!" I told her hugging her as she awkwardly patted my back.

"Yeah sure no prob." She muttered pulling away from me, "We should probably start heading down to the beach. They are going to start wondering where we are." Together, the three of us made out way down to the beach.

When we reached, we saw the guys playing beach volleyball. Jasper and Jacob in one team and Edward and Emmett in the other. From the looks of it, Jasper and Jacob was winning and Emmett kept cussing under his breath.

"Go double E! Beat double J!" Emmett would shout every once in a while causing everyone to smile.

The sun was out and shining brightly. I could tell this was going to be a good day out in the sun. I learnt a lot about Rosalie today. She was not as cold as she seemed. She was nice. Just that she does not smile much. But when she truly smiled, she was truly beautiful. Now all I had to do was to bring out smiling Rosalie again.

Not only that, I need a new wardrobe for Bella. Her clothes are so… un-expensive and not in fashion! That cannot happen! Everyone that knows Mary Alice Brandon knows that she has stylish friends! From the looks of it, I have to personally educate young Bella on art of dressing up. Hopefully Rosalie can help me with that!

Watch out Bella, it is time for the Mary Alice Brandon to step in and give you a makeover. It is time for Barbie Bella to happen…

* * *

**As usual, review to let me know what you think! A simple "Hi!" or "Update now!" would suffice :) I just like to know that someone out there is reading this story!**

* * *

_Thank you lanicker, SimplyCuteBambi, Candy Cullen, angela2805, Edwardlova12, sagy, lulabybaby, alicefan08, GerrysLittleMissSunshine08, Whisperoak88, mirell, Megan Geyer, marie, Mrs-Cullen-410, AwesomeGirl101, crevettes for your wonderful reviews!_


	12. Cave Explorations!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

AN: Sorry for the late chapter. School started and I have been busy with deadlines and exams. Also I got an eye infection causing my eye to swell. So my vision on that side is a little blurry. Sorry for any mistakes. To tell the truth, I'm not suppose to be using the comp at all. But I felt so bad leaving you guys hanging. So sorry about the long wait.

_Also, I have a new story up 'Nobody is Perfect, Not Even the Cullens'. It is going to be a one-shot about the cullen members so you can check it out if you are interested in reading it._

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to manny97to09 for being the 110th reviewer. _

_Also much thanks goes to my beta SimplyCuteBambi cause she got this chapter out so fast._

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 12: Cave Explorations!**

Edward's POV

As much as I hate to admit it, this was actually fun, sitting around all day without a single worry.

It's been too long since I've been able to drink without worrying about a call coming in the middle of the night asking me to go back to check up on a patient.

Although I feel bad about leaving my patients back in Chicago, I have to admit, this break was suiting me well. I needed a breather.

It was six in the morning and I was dressed in my work-out outfit; a pair of baggy dark sweat pants and a large green t-shirt. I headed out to the gym

As I walking past Emmett's room, I heard the door creak open and Emmett popped his head out through the small crack.

"Edward?" he mumbled drowsily. His hair was in a mess sticking out in all directions. He had on a pair of checked boxers and a wife beater. He looked at me through squinted eyes as though he didn't believe I was up.

"Yeah?" I asked as moving closer to him.

"Where ya goin bro?" he asked as he looked at me up and down taking in my work-out outfit.

"I'm going to check the gym out." I said to him as he looked around confusedly.

"Sky's still dark..." he muttered to himself before asking, "What time is it?"

"Around six. It's still a long while to breakfast. You can sleep in a little more." I told him and he shook his head.

"No… I think I'll go work out with you. Give me a minute please." With that he closed the door and came out a while later.

"Alright! Let's go!" he said as he patted me on the back. Together we walked to the gym in silence.

Once we reached the gym, we found Jasper running on the treadmill.

"Hey Jasper," Emmett said taking on the treadmill beside Jasper as I took the other treadmill on the other side of Jasper.

"Hey guys." He panted as he continued running. We stood together in silence doing our respective workout.

At about seven, Jacob stepped into the room and looked around it. When he laid eyes on Emmett lifting weights, his mouth set in a determined line as he headed over to Emmett and started lifting weights too.

For the next hour, I stood beside Jasper and watched both of them lift weights. Somehow, in the middle, this managed to change into a weight lifting competition. As time passed, the number of weights increased. I could see the sweat pouring down each of their bodies as their muscles strained under the weight, but neither seemed to be letting up.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough." I heard Jasper said beside me.

"Yeah, Jasper is right, I think the others would be waking up soon and we still need to take a bath before breakfast." I added quickly.

"You're right Edward, now that you've mentioned it; I'm feeling a little hungry now. And we shouldn't make the girls wait for us for breakfast." Emmett said as he put his weights down and sat up.

"Yeah, we should wash up and head down for breakfast." Jacob said as he set his weights down and wiped his sweat off his brow.

As we walked back to our rooms, I could still sense the tension between Jacob and Emmett. Every once in a while, they would throw each other the eye that says 'I'm so much better than you'.

Once I got to my room, I quickly entered in and headed to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. I let the hot water run down my back easing away any tension present.

Once I was done, I dressed and headed downstairs. As I walked down the stairs, the aroma of pancakes and coffee filled me. Whoever was making breakfast really knew how to cook well.

Once I stepped into the kitchen, I heard the sizzling of the pan and a soft sweet melodious voice singing along to a song playing on the radio.

Completely mesmerized by the beautiful voice I moved to the counter, I realized that it was Bella at the stove making breakfast.

"Morning Bella." I told her as she swiveled around in shock and stared at me mouth agape before blushing. I smiled to myself at how cute she looked blushing.

"Morning." She mumbled as she quickly loaded a plate of pancakes and placed it in front of me.

"The coffee will be ready soon." She told me as she went back to cooking.

"Thank you Bella." I told her as I started eating in silence as she cooked. After about five minutes, she finished up the last of her batter and sat down opposite me with a plate of pancakes too.

"These are delicious Bella, thank you." I told her as she ducked her head and blush.

"You're welcome" She mumbled shyly

"Thank you." she said after a while as she continued to pick at her food.

"You're up early this morning." I told her trying to make small conversation. This was getting awkward.

"Yeah… I just felt like cooking something. Anyway, I felt bad that Emily has to keep preparing meals for us. I just wanted her to get some rest." She told me as I smiled.

"That's very nice of you." I said as she blushed again.

"Something smells good!" Emmett boomed out front the bottom of the stairs as he made his way towards us.

"Oh! Pancakes!" Emmett said as he loaded his plate full of it and sat down beside me.

"Emily sure knows her way around the kitchen!" he exclaimed with his mouthful of pancakes.

"Actually Em, Bella made them." I told him as he stopped chewing all of a sudden.

"What?" he said as he stared at Bella.

"Well then Bella, the man who is going to marry you is one lucky shit!" he boomed out causing her to blush even deeper.

"Who is one lucky shit?" Jasper said as he took his seat at the table.

"Bella's husband." Emmett claimed as he helped himself to more pancakes.

"Bella's married?" Jacob asked incredulously as he walked towards the table. By now Bella was as red as a fire hydrant.

"No doofus! Whoever Bella is going to marry is one lucky shit of a man especially if he has all these heavenly food everyday." Emmett claimed as he woofed down more pancakes.

"Bella you got a boyfriend?" Emmett asked as he continued to eat. Somehow, my ears perked up when I heard Emmett asked that question.

I froze as I sat there awaiting her answer. I don't know why I was so nervous to hear her answer. I frowned and focused on the food in front of me as I waited for her to answer.

I don't know why she was taking so long to answer it.

"No." the simple word escaped her lips after a long wait. My breath came out in a whoosh as I released the breath I was so nervously holding.

"Oh my gosh! You can't be serious Bella! A girl like you should be snatched up ASAP!" Emmett shouted as he got off the chair.

"Please Bella, marry me so that I can be fed three meals a day!" Emmett exclaimed as he went on his knees in front of Bella causing all of us to chuckle as she blushed even redder.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room. When she saw Emmett on his knees in front of Bella, she gave him a skeptical look before walking to the counter to help herself to the coffee.

"Emmett is proposing to Bella because she can cook a fantastic meal." I told Rosalie as Jasper chuckled. Emmett quickly stood up and dusted the dust off his pants.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with a man wanting a woman who can make a decent meal. I'm a grown man and I need my nutrition. There is only so much take-out and microwavable food a man can eat. Plus, how can I have these if I don't have the right nutrients?" Emmett claimed as he flexed his muscles for us to see.

"Anyway, where is the pixie?" he asked as he slipped off his stool, to go find Alice.

"Emmett don't she had a lot to drink last night." Jasper said warningly as Emmett ignored his warning and went upstairs.

"I'll be back soon." Jasper told us as he dashed up the stairs after Emmett.

After about ten minutes, Emmett strolled down grinning.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked us as he continued eating his pancakes.

"It is a nice weather to head down to the beach." I suggested as his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Nice." He exclaimed as she clapped his hands in excitement. At this moment, Tanya chose to walk in.

"Ewww! Is that pancakes with butter and maple syrup? Gross! This is so bad for my diet. Models like me must not eat like this! If not, how would I maintain my perfect body?" she exclaimed as Rosalie snorted finishing up her pancakes.

"Excuse me guys." She said as walked into the kitchen and took a plate with some red stuff on it before disappearing upstairs.

Not long later, she came down with an empty plate and soon after Alice came bounding down the stairs.

Emmett grinned as he told us all to change and meet back here. Honestly, I don't mind the way Emmett was taking charge in planning. It saves me the trouble.

After I made my way to my room, I quickly pulled on my swimming shirt, shorts and sunglasses. As soon as I finished dressing, I left the room to head down.

As I opened the door to leave, I heard some murmurings inside Bella's room. When I didn't recognize them as Bella's voice, I got a little worried and creped over to her door. Quickly, I pressed my ears to her door and listened carefully.

I let out a breath of relief when I realized that it was Alice's and Rosalie's voice.

Once I reached the living room, I saw everyone sprawled out on the chair.

"Hey bro, ready to hit the beach? I told everyone to head down first." Eme said as he pumped fist with me.

"Yeah, but the girls are not down yet." I let him know as he nodded.

"I know. Alice told me they were going to be a little late." he said as we walked out to the beach.

"Weather is good." he muttered as I nodded.

"What do you say to a game of volleyball?" Emmett asked.

"Sounds good." I told him as we arrived at the beach and saw the others.

"Yo! Volleyball! Edward and I one team. Jacob and Jas, one team." He shouted to them as we placed out our stuff on the stand. Quickly, we took off our shirts and got into position.

"Go double E! Beat double J!" Emmett would exclaim from time to time. This brought a smile on my face. Emmett was like a little kid sometimes but he could be serious and mature if he wanted.

All of a sudden, Emmett stood straighter and let out a loud whistle.

"Looking good ladies." He shouted as I turned. I saw Bella, Alice and Rosalie walking out but my eyes were only on Bella. She looked absolutely stunning……

When my eyes met hers, I held it there staring into her deep brown eyes. Slowly, my lips twitched up into a small smile causing her to blush and look down.

"Stop staring guys." I told them once I turned back to the game to catch all three of them staring. Although it was funny that a few seconds ago, I was doing the same thing.

We continued playing for a while and somehow in the middle of the game, Alice became the official cheerleader for us.

"I'm going to cool off." I told Emmett once we stopped playing and he nodded his head at me.

Quickly, I made my way to the waters edge and dived in wetting myself at the same time cooling off. Once I resurfaced, I looked to the shore to notice Bella looking out at me. Once again, I held her gaze and let a small smile appear on my face.

However, this time, she allowed a small smile to graze her features before blushing. We continued staring for quite a while until Alice poked her.

Moving out of the water, I walked towards the group of them and sat down in front of Bella beside Emmett.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked Emmett as he shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Don't know. He said he was getting something from inside. But obviously, he hasn't come back yet." Emmett told me as I nodded.

"Anyway, I saw some caves over there. I am going to go explore it. Anyone interested in coming with me?" I asked my eyes sweeping across the group of them especially lingering on Bella.

I can't understand why, but her eyes captivated me so much. The depth of them, the unusual shade of brown and the light inside them, it was all so intriguing.

"Sure." Emmett exclaimed as he stood up dusting the sand off his pants.

"Count me out." Alice said as she continued to tan.

"I'm staying with Alice." Jasper told us as Rosalie stood up to join us.

"Am I going to have to walk there?" Tanya asked as she lowered her glasses and batted her eyes at us.

"Oh course we have to walk to get there." Emmett snapped at her as she sighed.

"I don't want to." She whined.

"Bella?" he asked her as she bit her lips.

"I'm don't think so… I think I would most probably fall and slow you guys down." She said as she blushed and look down.

"Hey, we won't mind it. And anyway, you don't have to worry about falling. We will help you." I said looking at her.

"Umm, if you won't mind, I would love to go to the cave with you guys." She said as I smiled and offered my hand to her helping her stand.

Once my hand touched hers gently, I felt a shock run through my arm. It was a pleasant one. I couldn't help but feel that her small hand fit just right into my large ones. It felt like it was meant to be there.

Quickly, I shook away the weird feelings bubbling inside me and helped her up. Once she stood up, we walked towards the cave at a slower pace. Emmett and Rosalie have long gone before us.

As we made out way up and down the rocks, I took this opportunity to hold her small hand in an effort to 'help' her. But in actual fact, it was just a small excuse for me to hold her hand.

I was feeling so much like a creep. Although I know my actions are creepy, I can't help it but want to hold her hand and never let go. If only Bella knew what I thought right now, I am sure she would be freaked out and run away.

I have never felt this way before. And I don't know why I am feeling this way now.

True to her words, Bella stumbled a lot throughout the hike. Every time she stumbled, she would blush and apologize to me and I would smile at her and say it's alright.

"So Bella, you are from Forks right?" I said making small talk with her hoping to distract her.

"Yeah." She muttered as she tried to figure out how to climb up the rock.

"So was your family excited when you won this trip?" I asked her as I placed my hands gently on her hips and lifted her up causing her to let out a small squeal of surprise.

"Umm, my dad didn't say much. He just told me to be careful." She told me as I scaled the rock easily.

"How about your mother?" I asked her as I took her hand in mine and lead her in the direction of the cave.

"My parents are divorced. My mom is in Arizona with her new husband. She didn't think I could be so lucky. She thought it was a joke. I thought it was a joke." She muttered the last sentence to herself.

"Hey I thought it was a joke too." I told her as she blushed and ducked her head down. Obviously the last sentence she whispered wasn't meant for me to hear.

"We are here." I told her as I lead her deeper into the cave.

"It's so beautiful." She muttered as she walked into the cave and studied the walls of the cave. She looked so beautiful and carefree. Slowly, I walked up to her and stood quietly behind her watching her every move and action.

"Quiet." I told her as I placed my hand over her mouth.

* * *

**Oh gosh what is Edward doing? Leave me a review to tell me what you think. A simply hi or bye would suffice. I just like to know that someone is reading my story. Hopefully we can reach 120 reviews!**

* * *

_Thanks to Candy Cullen, lanicker, SimplyCuteBambi, Megan Geyer, lulabybaby, mirell, crevettes, WickedlyCullen, Edwardlova12, Slayerette1965, __Mrs-Cullen-410, Daraddict, rachaelhannah, manny97to09 for your reviews. _


	13. Are You A Doctor?

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything... :(**

AN: Sorry for the late chapter. I was having some trouble with it. Plus, I was having some trouble with the electricity back home... It keeps tripping and I keep losing my data. To make it up to you, you get a Bella chapter. My original plan was to put Emmett's chapter first.

Enough with my boring ramblings and on with the story!

** Note: I can now be found on twitter too under the same username. If you like to her my rambles, please check me out on twitter!**

* * *

_Special thanks to SimplyCuteBambi for her helping me with this chapter beta-ing it for me! _

_Also, special thanks to Megan Geyer for her review. It made me laugh and I couldn't help but add what she said into this chapter!_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 13: Are You A Doctor?**

Bella's POV

As I sat there soaking the sun up, I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the island. Never in my life would I imagine to be so lucky.

"Hey girl." Alice said as she plopped down on the sand beside me.

"Hey." I replied smiling at her as she passed me a glass of amber liquid.

"Drink it. You will need it." she told me as I took a sniff of the drink.

"It's alcohol." I said eyeing the glass as she chuckled.

"Yes. But it's only a small amount of it. I know you are uncomfortable in the bikini I made you wear. So this will help you relax." She exclaimed as I sighed.

"Alice. I don't think it is a good idea drinking alcohol in the morning." I told her as she frowned.

"Bella throw caution to the wind. This is a once in a lifetime experience! Living on a deserted island of Carlisle and Esme. There won't be anyone else her to look at you! relax and live a little." She said grinning as I lifted the glass to my mouth and drank it.

"That's the way my friend!" she said as the other guys walked to us. I looked around to see Edward walking to the sea for a dip. Jacob sat beside me and started talking about some stuff which I didn't catch at all. I hummed and nodded at the right intervals as he continued talking.

"I'm going to go get some snacks from the kitchen. Bella you want any?" Jacob asked me as I shook my head and smiled at him. His returning smile was stunning as he walked back into the house.

Soon, Edward approached us dripping from his dip. Even though he was wet from head to toe, he still looked stunning. When he asked me if I wanted to go see the caves, my mind kept shouting no but my heart was telling me to say yes. In the end, I agreed to go. So here I am in the cave pleased that I had agreed to go with him until he wrapped his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet." Edward muttered to me as he covered my mouth. My heart stuttered. Is this going to be the end of me? Stuck in a small cave on an unknown island?

But surprisingly, Edward didn't struck me as the kind of guy who would lead me to a small cave and kill me… or worse rape me.

Although I'm curious why me though. I'm sure Tanya, Rosalie or Alice would be a better choice.

I know I should be panicking and thrashing around like a mad woman and try to fight for my life but I really can't. His warm hand was so close to my nose and the smell his hand was emitting was heavenly.

It was like a combination of apples and vanilla. There was also smell of seawater from his little dip in the sea and a sweet smell that I couldn't identify. It was absolutely delicious. Maybe that's the reason why I'm not panicking. He smells too good.

What a ridiculous reason! I thought but I still couldn't make my feet move.

My mind is in shambles. I can't stop this little rambling in my head. His smell was intoxicating.

His smell was clouding up my mind…..no wonder I couldn't see light or reason.

Why hadn't I noticed this before? This is all wrong! What kind of warped mind do I have? I am going to die and probably raped and all I could think of was how good he smelt!

This is bad! What is wrong with me! Is it because of the alcohol I took this morning? No! I can't blame Alice. She didn't force me. Snap out of it Bella! Stop blaming everyone!

"Listen. Can you hear the bats?" He whispered after a while in my ear. His soft breath tickling the shell of my ear.

He didn't want to kill me or rape me after all. He was telling me to listen to the bats. Quickly, I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds in the cave.

"Beautiful isn't it? Mother nature is so amazing, yet, we all lose this opportunity to get close to nature when we live in the city. It is a vicious cycle. Either we want nature, or we want the comfort of technology. I guess we can't have the best of both worlds can we?" he asked me as I let out an involuntary shiver.

His lips were so close to my ear and I could feel his strong hard muscles behind me. I could even feel the heat he was emitting. It was absolutely sinful. I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. But apparently, he misunderstood my shiver as he immediately jumped apart.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't realize I was still wet from the dip. I shouldn't have come so close to you and got you wet. I'm so sorry." He muttered as he moved away from me his expression apologetic.

I bit my lips quickly to stop the groan from escaping. Once he moved away from me, I felt a chill and I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with the fact that he was wet.

I wanted to pull him back to me. But I can't. What would he think of me? Wait a minute… where did those thoughts come from?

"We should head back already. I think it should be time for lunch." Edward said as he led me out of the cave. Together, we walked quietly back to the others.

Well actually, he walked while I stumbled my way through. But Edward was kind enough to help me through the journey. Sometimes, he would hold my hand, sometimes he would place his hand at my lower back and guide me along.

As we walked closer to the beach, he released my hand as there weren't any more rocks to climb over. The route to the beach was pretty much safe I guess. Well that was where he misunderstood my clumsiness. As soon as he released my hand, I stumbled over a rock and fell flat on my face.

"Bella!" he shouted as he quickly pulled my off the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes shining with concern.

"Yeah I guess so…" I blushed checking myself for any sustained injury.

"Nothing seems broken." I muttered to myself as he frowned.

"Bella you are bleeding badly." He said as he placed my leg on his lap and examined my wound.

"It seems like a superficial wound. But it is a nasty cut. We better hurry and get back to get this cleaned up. I don't want an infection to happen. That would be bad and uncomfortable for you." he said as he quickly picked me up bridal style.

"Edward! Put me down!" I demanded as I wrapped my arms around his neck afraid of being dropped.

"Relax Bella, I won't drop you. I just don't want you walking back with that wound. This is all my fault. If I had just watched out for you, you wouldn't fall at all." He said as he continued to walk forward.

"Edward. You can't blame yourself for my clumsiness." I told him as I leaned into his chest. I took a small whiff at his neck where that delicious aroma was wafting out.

Call me desperate or weird, but if you were really with him, you wouldn't be able to resist his smell at all. I mean it seriously.

"No. I said I would help you so that you wouldn't fall. But instead I did the opposite and caused you to fall." Edward tried to reason with me.

"Edward, I…" I started but he just shushed me.

"Bella, just let it go. It is my fault. Humor me." he said as we arrived back at the beach where the others were suppose to be at. Tanya was sitting on the mat ignoring everyone, while Jacob jumped up at the sight of me. Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be found.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted as he ran over to me.

"What the hell did you do?" he shouted at Edward as he glared at him.

"Jacob, it's alright. It's just a little scratch. It will heal in no time. Trust me." I told him as he continued to fume at a corner.

"Still Bella, he should have caught you. If I were with you, I wouldn't let you fall at all." Jacob exclaimed as he continued to glare at Edward.

I heard a soft huff of irritation coming from Edward as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I would like to take Bella inside to check on her wound. Excuse us please." Edward said as he steadied me in his arms.

"Bella! What happened?" I heard a loud exclamation coming as I saw a short figure sprinting towards me.

"Alice I'm fine don't worry." I told her as she fussed and worried over my wound.

"Gosh it looks bad. Bella I bet it hurts a lot. Do you want some painkillers? Or anything at all?" She asked as she examined my wound.

"Jazzy what do you think? I think we should get loads of pillows for Bella to rest her leg on so that it wouldn't hurt right." she asked as Jasper tried to calm her down.

"What's the commotion people?" Emmett boomed as he and Rosalie made their way back towards us.

"Oh gosh Bella! You really did fall!" Emmett laughed as Jacob glared at him.

"Give her over Edward. You caused her nothing but pain. I'll dress her wound." Jacob said as he tried to grab me.

"Jacob are you a doctor? Give her to the doctor and just shut up." Rosalie snapped all of a sudden causing us to all jump up in surprise.

"Well I know how to dress a wound. I can do it." Jacob said proudly as Rosalie frowned.

"Are you medically trained? Know how to tell if the wound is infected or not? Got a first aid degree? Well you don't so just move away and let Edward do his job. After all, he is the doctor." She said as Jacob grumbled under his breath. Edward carried me away back into the house effectively ending the argument.

Once in the house, he placed me on the couch and gently propped my leg up on the coffee table.

"Keep it there and I'll be right back." he said as he ran into the kitchen.

When he emerged again, he was carrying a first aid kit, a glass of water and a pill.

"Here, you can take this if it hurts. You don't have any drug allergies right?" He asked me as he passed the glass of water and the pill to me.

I quickly shook my head as he smiled and nodded at me. Carefully, from the first aid box, he extracted a clean gauze and started to clean of the blood and dirt.

Then he placed some antiseptic and cream on it before bandaging it up nicely.

"There you go. It seems like a superficial wound. I doubt it would leave any scarring as long as you keep it clean. I'll come change your dressing for you every night and morning. Maybe in the afternoon too. Other than that it should be fine." He told me as he placed the first aid kit away.

"How is the injury doc?" Emmett said as he plopped down on the chair beside me.

"It's fine. Shouldn't leave any scarring." Edward said as he went to place the first aid kind back in its place.

"So… Edward is kind of nice to you. What do you think about him?" Emmett said as I chocked on the water I was drinking.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I blushed and tried to feign innocence as he laughed.

"I'm just saying you two seem pretty….._close_." He said emphasizing the last part. He laughed as he saw my blush deepen even more.

"Hey guys. Lunch is ready." Edward told us as he walked towards me. He bent down and lifted me up bridal style once again as I wrapped my arms around his neck afraid of being dropped again. Everyone else strolled in after us slowly. Immediately after I was settled in, Jacob took the seat right beside me.

Lunch was an interesting affair as Emmett went on and on about his cave exploration. Although Jacob was nice enough to make small conversations with me, I realized that I could not focus my attention on him. Instead, I keep looking across the table at the ravishingly handsome man...

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Alright there you go! I hope you guys liked it. Although I am not very satisfied with this chapter...**

**Anyways, read and review! Your reviews always makes me smile when I come home after a stressful day at school! So send me a simple "Hi!" just to let me know that someone is reading this story!**

* * *

_Thanks to Whisperoak88, SimplyCuteBambi, laughoutloud1491, Megan Geyer, Lexi, cutebluepandas, crevettes, er, as, stupid-volvo-owner, alicefan08, Candy Cullen, eboniieeXhollis, lanicker, ASDF, readingforever, MissCullenx, Edwardlova12, WER for your reviews. _


	14. No One Ignores a McCarty!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything... :(**

AN: I know I update slow, but this is what I can do with my busy schedule. I apologise for those who find it unbearable to wait for the next chapter. I will try my best to speed up my updates.

Somehow, as the story progresses, the review count drops... I know there are a lot of you out there with this story under alerts or favorites. So please do me a favor and review so I know how I can improve this story. Thanks.

_*hint* maybe we can even hit 155 reviews! I know its achievable since there are so many of you on the alert list. *hint* :)_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks to my wonderful beta SimplyCuteBambi._

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 14: No One Ignores a McCarty**

Emmett's POV

After the game ended, Edward disappeared off into the waters to cool off while the three of us headed over to the girls.

As we sat down, I noticed Tanya and Rosalie sitting quiet a distance away from the group. I mean I can understand why Tanya was like that. She wasn't close to the other girls.

But never would I have thought that Rosalie would distance herself. I thought she was pretty close to Alice and Bella.

I was sitting around with the others trying to enjoy myself in the sun. But honestly, it was boring me. I mean I don't get it why people tan. It's just so boring to me. Note how I said boring twice to emphasize my point.

No offence to the ladies or men who loves it. I mean I prefer to be out there doing some physical stuff sweating it out.

When Edward came to ask whether we wanted to go to the caves, I silently did a happy dance in my head. I wanted to jump up and hug him for being such a genius. I mean why didn't I think of it earlier!

But I couldn't do that. I had to act normal. I don't need anyone to think I was weird or even worse, gay. So I stood up and brushed the sand off my bum while I gave him the answer.

Edward asked around as I stood around ready and excited to go off exploring the cave. I stood around tapping my feet impatiently as I waited for Edward to ask around. Honestly speaking, I wouldn't mind if it was the only two of us going.

When I heard Tanya's question, I snapped. What kind of question was that? Of course we need to walk! That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard. But coming from Tanya, I wasn't surprised.

I sighed in impatience as I heard Edward patiently talking to Bella. I could tell he had a weak spot for her. I mean, she is cute, funny, pretty and nice. Just the kind of guy Edward needs. I think they would make a nice couple actually.

When I saw Bella finally took Edward's hand and joined us, my face broke out in an award winning smile. With dimples and everything. My grandma always said that that smile could light up even the saddest, gloomiest days.

Anyways, with Rosalie by my side, we head off in the direction of the cave. I quickened my pace in excitement to go exploring on a deserted island. Okay, so it is not a deserted island, but there wasn't a lot of inhabitants here. It is mostly forestation and nature. It makes me kind of feel like I was on a discovery mission. It makes me excited!

To be honest, I had another ulterior motive to widen my stride. I simply do not want to be held down by Rosalie. I mean no offence, but hiking was meant for men. Not ladies. And I certainly would not let her slow me down.

To put it in a nicer tone, I want to move faster so that I can allow Edward and Bella to have some private time strolling through the thick vegetation hand in hand. I mean isn't that awesome?

Okay now I sound like a girl.

Anyways, I was sorely disappointed when I realized Rosalie was keeping up with my long strides. Not that I was mean or something, but in the McCarty family, all men are the strongest and the ladies were just there to look pretty.

I mean its something like a McCarty pride and she just hurt it. She kept up with my pace!

"So Rosalie. You're a model?" I asked her trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. Why?" she replied in a clipped tone. I frowned. I was just trying to be nice. Now she makes me interested. I wonder how much she can take before she ticks and goes berserk.

"I don't recall seeing you in magazines before? It's either that or you haven't appeared on any magazines yet." I taunted her waiting to see if she loses her temper.

"Well maybe you are looking in the wrong kind of magazines." She replied coolly as I frowned. Ok I so wasn't expecting that.

"I assure you, I have seen a lot of models in magazines and you are not one of them. So what do you model for? Bikini? Maternity dress?" I taunted her. I wanted to see what her breaking point was.

"No. I don't model for either of them." she said.

"Why? With your looks, you would look great modeling in a bikini. Or maybe I was wrong. You model nude or something?" I continued to taunt her. I knew I was probably crossing the line with the last question but I had to get some sort of reaction out of her. Not just a clipped one.

"Shut up!" she hissed, "You don't know anything about me. I am not the kind of woman you think I am. For your information, maybe if you bothered reading normal everyday magazines, you would see me inside them."

"So you want me to see your pictures in the magazines?" I teased as she fumed.

"You are an insufferable moron. I can't believe I'm even communicating with you!" she spat as she walked faster.

I chuckled. She was just so fun to make fun of. Soon, we reached the cave. Rosalie still wasn't talking to me. Although she looks cute when she is mad. She looks like a small kitten trying to be as fierce as a tiger. It was hilarious.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" I asked her as she continued to ignore me. This was starting to get on my nerves.

No one ignores a McCarty! Not especially a girl! This girl has no manners. I never thought girls would be this rude.

None of the girls my brother brought home have this issue. And my dad mentioned that girls must be polite to us no matter what.

"Hey Rosalie. I'm talking to you." I called to her as she continued to ignore me.

I sighed and stalked over to her. This was getting on my nerves already. Quickly, I placed my arms on the wall behind her, cornering her.

"I said, I'm talking to you." I growled at her as she tried to push me away.

"Get away from me if you still want to celebrate father's day." She hissed.

"Why should I listen to you when you have been so kindly ignoring me?" I said in a low tone as she glared back at me.

As she opened her mouth to let out a retort, I heard a low manly chuckle.

"Fancy seeing you here Rosalie." The deep voice said as Rosalie stiffened up.

Her eyes widened with shock as her breathing turned laboured.

* * *

**So what do you think? Send me your reviews to tell me your thoughts! As usual, a simple "Hi" will do. **

* * *

_Thanks to SimplyCuteBambi, Candy Cullen, Megan Geyer, crevettes, readingforever, marie, Edwardlova12, er, as, ASDF, WER and PrincessOfWhiteSnow for your reviews._


	15. Care to Help Me Dispose the Body?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

AN: **THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **haha ok i hope that got your attention. There won't be an update until next month because I am away camping for the entire week next week. So I won't be anywhere near technology. So please be patient if you don't see an update from me. I need a break too!

_This chapter is dedicated to **stupid-volvo-owner**! She managed to guess who was in the cave! :) _

_Also much thanks to my beta for editing this although she was busy :)_

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 15: Care to Help Me Dispose the Body?**

Rosalie's POV

"Fancy seeing you here Rosalie." I heard that familiar voice. I cussed softly under my breath. I wasn't planning to see him here.

He wasn't suppose to be here. Hell, he wasn't even suppose to appear in my life at all!

This was bad. This was very bad. I was having a big enough problem with Mr Irritating here. I didn't need a Mr Jerk to add on to my problems.

"What do you want jerk?" I snapped at him as I pushed Emmett's arms away from me to glare at the man standing at the entrance of the cave. The man that made my life a living hell.

"Tsk tsk Rosie baby. Is that the way to treat your fiancé?" he said as he walked closer to me.

"Its ex-fiancé if you forgot. The focus here is on ex!" I spat as he placed his slimy filthy hand on my shoulder.

"Darling what made you so bitter?" he continued in a sinister tone as I glared at him trying to shrug his hand off.

"Get your hand off me if you still want to celebrate father's day." I threatened him but all he did was to just grab me harder.

"You wouldn't dare darling." He taunted me. As I opened my mouth ready to let out a string of profanities,

I heard Emmett growl. I don't know why but I felt a tingle down my spine. That growl was kind of sexy…it's just that the person that did it was a immature kid.

"Leave her alone you bastard. Or else…" I heard him said as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Ok. Ok. I'll leave. Rosalie seriously, I thought you had better taste than this oaf. Anyways, just to let you know, I thought about it and I am willing to haveyou back. I will overlook all your mistakes. This is my card. Come find me when you are ready for a real man in your life instead of a pathetic stupid oaf." He said as he strutted out of the cave. I glared into his back glad that he was finally gone.

"Thanks. But I can handle that by myself." I muttered at Emmett as I walked away from him.

"What are you doing with a guy like that?" Emmett said quickly catching up to me.

"That was none of your business." I told him as calmly as I could while my heart was thundering in my chest.

"Hell it is my business. He's dangerous!" Emmett continued as I ignored him.

"Rosalie! I'm talking to you!" he said as he grabbed my arm and pull me back.

"Listen up Rosalie. I don't know what dealings you have with him, but you should severe all ties with him now. He is not good. I know of his… less than innocent activities." Emmett told me as I glared at him.

"What makes you think I don't know that?" I seethed at the way he was treating me. I'm not some bimbo dumb blond on the streets. I actually have brains.

"I'm just warning you. I've seen him in all his mightiness once. And let me tell you, I do not ever want to cross his path again." Emmett said as he stared deep into my eyes. There was not a hint of joke in his eyes, just pure seriousness.

"What did he do with you?" I asked him and saw a flash of pain behind those brown eyes of his.

"Well what can you expect? I am a lawyer. The worst for me would be that I lose the case for my client and let's just say that what he did to my client was unforgivable." Emmett muttered as letting out a bitter laugh.

"What about you? What dealings do you have with him?" Emmett asked. I know I shouldn't have said it but seeing him so sad made my insides clench in discomfort.

"He was my ex." I blurted out and his eyes widened in disbelieve.

"You dated Royce King? Rosalie how could you? He is a monster!" Emmett exclaimed shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yeah thanks. That was before I knew his real personality." I muttered feeling very stupid for dating him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Why did you date him?" Emmett probed gently his tone slightly remorseful.

"Well what can you expect? He was sweet and romantic when he was wooing me. Flowers at the doorstep, love messages on my desk. It was like the perfect courtship. Everyone was envious. So I thought why not go out with him."

"What happened after that?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Well, after a few months of going out, we got engaged. About a week before the wedding, I went over to his house to collect something. It was then I caught him in bed with another woman. Needless to say, the wedding was called off and I was the one to be blamed."

"The nerve of that ass!" Emmett exclaimed as I let out a pained smile. Although it's been about a year since the incident, it still hurts to think of it. I can't believe I was so naive and stupid.

"Well what can you expect? It is Royce King II. Thankfully I didn't lose my job. However, many wouldn't hire me after that incident." I muttered.

"That jerk! I'll plummet him to death!" Emmett jumped up startling me.

"Care to help me dispose the body after?" He said with a wink and I let out an involuntary smile. How could I still smile after that statement? If it was anyone else, I would be laughing my head off and telling them to dream on. But with Emmett, I couldn't bare to do that.

"Thanks." I muttered to him as he nodded at me.

"No one should treat a woman like he did. He was an idiot for letting you go." Emmett told me as we walked back quietly together.

Once we reached the beach, I tensed up as I noticed the others. I half-expected them to give me to pitiful look that I had always received once others heard of my failed engagement. Emmett must have noticed it as he grabbed my hand and gave me a small squeeze.

"It's okay." He mouthed. He continued to hold my hand till we were closer to the others. It was then we heard the argument between Edward and Jacob.

"What's the commotion people?" Emmett boomed as we moved closer. It was then I saw Bella being carried by Edward.

"Oh gosh Bella! You really did fall!" Emmett laughed as Jacob glared at him.

"Give her over Edward. You caused her nothing but pain. I'll dress her wound." Jacob demanded as he tried to grab Bella.

"Jacob are you a doctor? Give her to the doctor and just shut up." I snapped. This is such a meaningless argument.

"Well I know how to dress a wound. I can do it." Jacob said proudly as I frowned. He was really getting on my nerve now.

"Are you medically trained? Know how to tell if the wound is infected or not? Got a first aid degree? Well you don't so just move away and let Edward do his job. After all, he is the doctor." I scolded as Jacob grumbled. Edward took this opportunity to take Bella into the house.

Once into the house, I quickly went into the bathroom to freshen myself up.

"It's fine Rosalie. I bet you won't cross path with the jerk again." I muttered to myself when my insides were shaking with fear. Never once did I wish to cross path with him again after what he did to me.

"Emmett won't tell… he can't tell them… I think he won't tell… what do you think?" I asked my reflection as I laughed at my stupidity. Of course my reflection can't speak to me.

With a sigh, I splashed some water on my face, tidied up my hair and walked out of the bathroom into the dining room where most people were already seated. Quickly I took a seat on the empty seat. When I looked up, I realized I was right opposite Emmett. Lunch was a quiet affair. I almost forgot about meeting Royce when Tanya just had to open her big mouth to speak.

"So… Rosalie, what did you do at the caves?" Tanya's screeching voice pierced through the peace. I froze up as I saw the scheming smile on her face. She knew. She knew Royce was here.

"I… umm…" I froze up speechless. My heart was thundering as I tried to think an excuse or something relevant to answer her question.

"Well, it was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed bouncing up and down in excitement and I tensed up again. Surely he wouldn't tell on me would he? I mean I trusted him when I told him about Royce. I trusted him to keep his mouth shut…

When he launched about the full blown explanation about the wildlife and the cave, I relaxed. He wasn't going to tell on me. When I saw him look over at me, I shot him a small grateful smile and he winked at me.

It was then I realized that maybe Emmett McCarty wasn't as bad as I thought he was…

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Dare I hope for more reviews this time? **

**The amount of reviews I receive is not even a quarter of the alerts I have for this story. Does it mean that the story is bad? Just a simple "hi" will do. I just want to know that there are people reading this story.**

**Also, please log in when you review if you want me to reply your reviews. But I accept anonymous reviews too :) **

**

* * *

**

_Thanks to SimplyCuteBambi, Edwardlova12, readingforever, lanicker, wer, er, ASDF, as, Megan Geyer, MissPattisonx, marie, stupid-volvo-owner and Candy Cullen for your reviews!_


	16. Secret Admirer Who?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything... :(**

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm having a real busy time at school now. This is a real important year for me and my finals are just round the corner. So updates will be few for a while. But don't worry, after my finals which will be in a month or so, updates will be more frequent. So please bare with me for just a little while more.

_Thanks as usual to my awesome beta SimplyCuteBambi. _

* * *

**Wal-Mart's Lucky Draw!**

**Chapter 16: Secret Admirer Who?**

Alice's POV

As we sat there staring out to at the boys playing, a small smile grazed my lips. Never once have I thought of meeting someone so perfect here. His honey blond hair, heart warming smile and calming personality made me feel at ease easily.

I was really enjoying myself on this trip. I can feel the inspiration coming! Soon, I will have a new set of designs done!

After the boys finish playing, Jasper came over and sat beside me. He smells absolutely delicious even though he is sweating. He smells like honey and fresh pines! Yummy! Ignore my hormone crazed rant please……

Anyways, Edward came over and wanted to go to see the caves. But lazy little me didn't feel like trekking to go see the caves. So I decided to sit here and tan.

I vaguely noticed them leaving. When Jacob came back, he threw a fit and yelled at us. I sighed feeling frustrated at all his yelling. So I left to go for a walk by myself.

As I walked down the beach, I felt the cool breeze blew past me. I could taste the salt on my lips and smell the fresh air. In Biloxi, Mississippi, my life revolved around me sitting in the office designing. Well sometimes I was at home doing the designs but you get what I mean. I was a workaholic. My whole life revolved around my job. Day in, day out, I worked with models.

Tall, slender beautiful models. Snobby ones, kind ones, stuck up ones, you name it, I know them all. The only "fun" I ever get out of is maybe a drink or two at a bar down the street and some dancing.

I do date, but I have never gone past the first date. People are too predictable and most of the time, they cannot deal with someone like me.

I sighed as I stood facing the sea. I watched the gentle wave push the sand back to shore and between my toes. Ever once or so, I would wriggle them and smiled to myself.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A soft calm voice said as my eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went off to see the caves?" I exclaimed as I stared at Jasper.

"Nah…" he chucked as he stood beside me as looked out. Together, we lapsed into a comfortable silence. Every once or so, I would catch him staring at me.

I never had trouble speaking before. I could never shut my mouth during the course of growing up. Talking makes me feel comfortable. Silence made me feel uncomfortable.

However, silence with Jasper was just comfortable. I know this perfect time will not last forever. Soon I will go back to Biloxi and Jasper will go back to Texas. We may never meet again. I sighed.

This is just cruel. I have finally met the perfect guy and we will only be together for a short while. What a horrible thing to happen to me.

"Alice, is something bothering you?" I heard Jasper asked quietly beside me as I sighed and smile.

"Nope, everything is just fine." I told him as he stared at me with disbelieve.

"Well then, let's go for a walk." He said as I gave him a small smile. We walked silently side by side. Occasionally, he will point out some interesting things and I would smile.

It was sweet. I didn't feel the need to open my mouth at all. Jasper was calming me down with his presence alone.

When we got back, I saw Bella injured. Naturally, I freaked out. I hated when my friends got hurt. Luckily Edward was a doctor. If it was me, I think I would've broke down as I was trying to stop the blood. He quickly fixed her up and we sat down for lunch.

The afternoon with Jasper has given me a lot to think about. He was the perfect gentleman. The perfect guy. But it's just that he is so perfect that I'm afraid he will turn and run when I tell him the truth about me.

Nobody accepts that part of me. Even my very own family looked down on me when I told them. If my family cannot even accept me for who I am, who can?

Lunch went and I shut the others out, leaving myself to ponder in my own thoughts. But when dessert came, I saw a huge bowl of chocolate pudding in front of me.

My mood instantly lifted and my mouth watered. I love chocolate! Just as I picked up my spoon to dig in, Emmett shouted in distress.

"Not fair Alice! Why do you have such a huge bowl when everyone else has a small bowl?" he exclaimed and I looked around and frowned. He was right. My bowl was about twice as large as the others.

"Well let's see. It's my lucky day today. Too bad Emmett!" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly as he frowned. To taunt him even more, I took a huge chunk of chocolate and slid it easily into my mouth moaning when I felt the sweet dessert melt.

"Yummy! Too bad you have only a small bowl." I told him as he huffed and pouted causing everyone else to laugh at him.

When desert was done and the plates were collected, we all stood to head to the living room. As I stood up, I saw a piece of paper flutter down from my lap. Curious, I bent down and picked it up.

I don't remember placing a piece of paper on my lap. This was strange. I thought as I rolled it open.

"What's that Tinkerbelle?" Emmett asked as I read the note aloud.

_~*~_

_Dear Miss Brandon,_

_With a glance of your eyes you could plunder all the wealth of songs struck from poets' harps, fair woman!_

_But for their praises you have no ear; therefore do I come to praise you._

_You could humble at your feet the proudest heads of all the world;_

_But it is your loved ones, unknown to fame, whom you choose to worship; therefore I worship you._

_Your perfect arms would add glory to kingly splendor with their touch;_

_But you use them to sweep away the dust, and to make clean your humble home; therefore I am filled with awe._

_With much love and adoration,_

_Your secret admirer_

_~*~_

I finish reading it and smiled. That is so sweet! I wonder who it's from. I said as I allowed my eyes to drift to jasper. However, when my eye fell upon him, I frowned.

His forehead was creased up as his lips tilted slightly downwards. Wait… why was he having such an expression. Didn't he write this message for me? I thought puzzled at his strange expression.

"I wonder who it's from?" I heard him say as my frown deepened. Alright if it wasn't from Jasper who is it from?

"Well I don't know who it's from but it was a real sweet poem." I said as I folded the letter back up nicely and placed it in my pocket.

"That poem is "With a glance of your eyes..." by Rabindranath Tagore. He was a native of Calcutta, India, who wrote in Bengali and often translated his own work into English." Bella said softly at the side and I smiled at her.

"Well that is so nice of him. He obviously did his research on poems." I said softly fingering the letter in my pocket.

"This is unfair! I bet your secret admirer bribed the kitchen to give you a larger portion of dessert!" Emmett whined as everyone laughed.

"Maybe you should get yourself an admirer too Emmett," I winked at him as he boomed out in laughter.

This was exactly what I needed. A calm day without any stress. But something made me really confused… I wonder who my secret admirer was…

* * *

**So how was it? Review please. A simple 'hi' will suffice, just so i know that someone out there is reading this silly story of mine.**

* * *

_Thanks to SimplyCuteBambi, laughterhappinessme, ksbballgirl1, SarahDakota, crevettes, marie, stupid-volvo-owner, Edwardlova12, readingforever, CaitlinCullen95, Megan Geyer, Candy Cullen, Kernesmee and lindseywstar for your reviews._


End file.
